


Life And Memories Of A Half-Breed

by QueenAkadeannaHawk



Category: G.I. Joe (Cartoon), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 23,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1568150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAkadeannaHawk/pseuds/QueenAkadeannaHawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normally Akadeanna was born pure human, and then when she was 18 years old (or 15) she became a half-breed, but here is a look at her life had she been born a half-breed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, but I own Akadeanna, Flowerdancer Prime, Stardancer Prime, Stargazer Prime, all of the team of Stardancer and Stargazer, I own the nickname Red Light and Little Flower, I don't own GI Joe or Power Rangers Time Force, I also own the phrase Tarvasnta Ladena Vasha, I also own the term Crystal Of Life, Rodan also belongs to me, Code Black Also Belongs To Me, I don’t own the name Maquis, but I own them as a race, I own governor Joren

I sit in my room, thinking back on my life; hardly anyone knows that I’m a half-breed; most just think I’m pure human, however my mother was raped by another half-breed, who was like what I was born a half-breed Seeker.  She had been pregnant at the time, 3 months along and I was conceived from the rape, but I was born with my 2 other siblings at what was 9 months for them 6 months for me.

 

I don’t know why I sit here writing this, but I guess it could be because I don’t want my memories forgotten if anything ever happens to me or when I decide to go to the heavens to stay.  I’m writing this in my human form, but later I think it’s time for me to go out and stretch my bi-colored wings in the air here; as I’ve heard my protectors say that the air here in the states feels so much different than it did back in Egypt.

I was 6 when I learned that I am a half-breed when a Decepticon Mech known as The Fallen tried to attack and kill me, that’s when I first became Flowerdancer, my Seeker form; though now I am known as Flowerdancer Prime, but I will get more into that later on, on how I became a Prime.

I guess I've rambled on enough and it's time to take you back to the day I was 4 actually when I met my first pair of Seekers Red Light or rather Starscream and his Bondmate Skyfire well former as they are no longer together, I’m now with him.


	2. First Seeker Meeting

It is the night of my 4th birthday and I am standing on my balcony staring up at the stars. I don’t know why, but for some reason the stars and the wind is calling to me, they want me up there instead of down here, but I don’t understand why.

As I stare at the stars, an unusual sound reaches my ears and I turn around and I am confused seeing 2 males standing there, but they look like they are some sort of fliers as I see wings sprouting out of their backs. I move curiously, but cautiously towards the large pair, finding it odd as I feel a sort of kinship towards the pair.

I look at the two; the smaller of the par is red, white, and blue in color, but his head is black, but his eyes are golden; while the other one who is taller is mostly white, but he has bits of red here and there and he has gorgeous steel-blue eyes. I hear a voice in my head saying _they aren’t fliers, they are called Seekers._ I tilt my head at the voice and ask, “What can I do for you two Seekers this evening?”

That surprises the smaller one that I knew what they were called and he says, “We saw you standing on your balcony and I was curious about you so we came to check you out.” I smile as they are just as curious as I am. I think the one who spoke to me is kind of handsome, but the taller one is more handsome.

We spend several hours chatting away, I actually am surprised when I find that I can speak their native tongue fluently, which confuses me as I have never met Seekers before this night. The smaller one kneels down and says, “I want you to have this as a way to never forget us.” He opens his right hand revealing a small pink crystal and I accept and say, “Thank you. I will keep it safe.”

I turn and walk into my bedroom and open my jewelry box and place it into the box to keep it safe until I can have it made into a necklace tomorrow. However as I do I hear the larger one say, “We should be leaving soon Red Light, the others are probably getting worried, and we don’t want any of _them_ to find us.” I hear the smaller one sigh and say, “Yes you are right we should.”

I return to the balcony and the one who was called Red Light says, “I am sorry we have to cut this short, but we should be leaving.” I smile at the small one known as Red Light and say, “That’s ok, I understand, I enjoyed our conversation, but please feel free to visit again any time.” The two Seekers nod and leap into the air and transform then disappear into the Egyptian night. I watch them leave and then head into my room to go to sleep.


	3. The Jeweler's

The sun rises too early it seems for me and I yawn and stretch looking around, hard to believe I’m 4 years old now, I look around my room before getting up and getting dressed, then I go to my jewelry box before calling for my guards, being an Egyptian Princess and first in line to be first Queen Of Egypt I can’t go anywhere without my guards.

 

I pick up the pink crystal and look at it wondering if it has any special meaning waiting for my guards to arrive.  Soon there is a knock on my door and I hear Rodan’s voice ask, “Are you decent Princess?” I chuckle and say, “Yes you may come in Rodan.”

 

I watch as the leader of my royal guards steps into my room, he bows deeply and asks, “What can we do for you today Princess?” I look at Rodan and say, “I need to go to the market especially the Jeweler’s Stall.” Rodan smiles and says, “Of course Princess.” He guides me out of my room and the guards surround me as we head out of the palace.

 

Soon we arrive at the market place and I look at each stall before we go to the Jeweler’s Stall. I finally step into the stall, only Rodan follows me in, the other guards stand around the stall guarding it.  I walk over to the Jeweler named Marcus and he smiles and asks, “What can I do for the young Princess this lovely day?”  I smile at him and say, “Good day Marcus,” I pause and open my hand to reveal the pink crystal and ask, “Could you make this into a necklace for me?”

 

Marcus picks up the crystal delicately from my hand and looks at it and loups it and he says, “It will take about an hour, but yes I can make it into a beautiful necklace for you Princess.” I smile and say, “I appreciate that Marcus, I will walk around the market more and then come back for it in an hour.”  Marcus says, “Of course Princess.”

 

Rodan and I walk out of the stall and head down to the pet stall, I look at the different animals available especially the kittens, I sure love cats and kittens.  An hour later I return to the jeweler’s stall and pick up my necklace which looks very beautiful.


	4. First Flight

It has now been one month since I turned 4 years old and I am back on my balcony staring at the stars again and listening to the wind as it still seems every night I do this to be calling to me. I still haven’t asked my Earth father if he understands why the stars and the wind call to me. I just think he might think I’m crazy at what I’m feeling or he just might not understand it.

As I watch the beautiful stars and listen to the wind talking to me, I hear a sound reach my ears that I haven’t heard in a month, it was one of those Seeker’s thrusters that I met the night of my birthday. I turn around and smile softly as it is the larger of the pair who had visited me, I move closer to him and smile saying, “I’m glad you could come back. Where is your partner?”

 

Skyfire kneels down to get a better look at me and he says, “He couldn’t come with me tonight as he was very busy, but I wasn’t too busy so I was able to come and see you again tonight. I am sorry I never got your name. I am Skyfire.” He offers his right pointer to me and looking at the size of his hands I can see why. I take his finger and shake it and say, “A pleasure to meet you Skyfire, I am Princess Akadeanna Hawk.”

Skyfire tilts his head and says, “Akadeanna,” he pauses and frowns and asks, “What does that mean?” I shrug and say, “It means Beautiful Flower.” Skyfire smiles it appears to me he likes the meaning of my name and he asks, “Can I call you Little Flower instead?”

I tilt my head at his inquiry and ask, “Why?” Skyfire says, “Well Akadeanna just seems like a mouthful, that’s why I asked you what it means.” I chuckle softly at his words and I counter, “If I can call you SF for short for the same reason you want to call me Little Flower.”

Skyfire lets out a gentle, but loud laugh and he says, “You’ve got a deal Little Flower. I heard your spark-day was the day we visited you,” he pauses and rubs the back of his neck before continuing, “I’m sorry I’m not too familiar with what you call that day, spark-day is what we call the day we were brought into the world.”

I tilt my head when I hear him say spark-day then I chuckle realizing what he meant and I say, “Oh we call it our birthday the day we are brought into the world or literally the day of our birth. That’s an intriguing term spark-day.” Skyfire smiles and says, “I like that term birthday. That makes sense what birthday means. I know it’s a month late, but I have 2 presents for you.”   I am surprised that the large Seeker has 2 birthday presents for me, sure it’s a month late, but I’m not complaining.

I ask, “What are they?” Skyfire produces a small flight suit that looks like it was just the right size for me and he hands it to me and he says, “This is the first, we call it a flight suit.” I accept the suit and ask, “How do you know what size I take?” Skyfire chuckles and says, “While we were talking a month ago I took some scans from you and took it to one of our tailors and he made it for you.”

 

I smile at his words and ask, “What’s the other surprise?” Skyfire says, “Go put that on and you will see when you come back out.” Ii nod at his words and go back into my room and change into the flight suit from my nightgown, but I ask, “Did you notice I had the crystal Red Light gave me made into a necklace?”

 

Skyfire is shocked at my words as I walk back out onto my balcony in my flight suit and he says, “Yes I did notice that. How’d you hear him called Red Light?” I laugh and say, “I heard your words to him before I came back out after placing the crystal in my jewelry box, so I heard you call him Red Light.”

Skyfire laughs and says, “I didn’t even know you heard me talking to him,” he pauses and places his right hand down and says, “Climb onboard time for your second surprise.” I am confused why he wants me to do that, but I do as he asks me to do and I settle onto his hand, which is hard to the touch, but still warm.

Skyfire moves his right hand up to his shoulder and says, “Now climb up onto my shoulder.” I am still confused as what he’s doing as my second surprise and I climb up onto his shoulder and settle down. He says, “You should see some cabling on my neck near where you are, hold onto one of them.”

I nod at his words and take a hold gently of one of the cables and say, “I have hold of one.” Skyfire says, “Ok.” He stands up which makes me grip the cable tighter as I’m lifted into the air, surprised as he doesn’t seem to react to my tighter grip. He then launches powerfully into the air and I close my eyes as the rush of air hits me.

5 minutes later the rush of air is gone and Skyfire says, “You can open your eyes now Little Flower.” I open my sky blue eyes at his words and look around before asking, “Where am I?” Skyfire chuckles around me and says, “You’re inside me in my disguise now. This is the second gift for you.   I can’t take you all the way up to the stars I can see you love so much, but I can take you close.”

I am startled by Skyfire’s words; he has taken me into the air as my second gift, now the flight suit is making complete sense. I smile and say, “I appreciate this SF; it’s the best birthday present anyone has ever given me.” Skyfire chuckles and says, “I’m glad this is the best present anyone has given you.”

I look around at my home area, it looks so different from the air and I say, “It looks so different seeing Cairo from up here.” Skyfire chuckles and says, “I can imagine it does. What does it feel like to you up here?” I tilt my head at his question and I say, “I feel free and truly at home; I am sorry if that sounds odd, but for as long as I can remember the stars and the wind have been calling me.”

Skyfire is shocked at my words and he says, “That’s not what I was expecting for you to say, but I’ve heard about something like that before from a half-breed who is human and Seeker and the Seeker form hasn’t come out yet. We are wind-born so we can’t stay on the ground too long as the wind calls us.” I am shocked at his words and ask, “Do you think I might be a half-breed then? If so when do you think I will find out?”

Skyfire sighs and says, “It’s quite a possibility that you are a half-breed hearing what you’ve said, if it’s true you will learn either on your 6th birthday or at the most a week after your 6th birthday.” I am shocked, but hearing his words it did make sense why the stars and wind call to me and why I feel so at home in the skies. I say, “So then by this time in 2 Earth years I will definitely know if I’m a half-breed or not.”

Skyfire nods and says, “Yes by this time in 2 years you will know if you are a half-breed or not; if you are I know you are a Seeker like me and Red Light because of the stars and wind calling you.” I smile and say, “I hope if I am a half-breed you are right that I am a Seeker.”


	5. Half-Breed Part 1

It’s now been 2 years since that faithful night that Skyfire and Red Light came into my life; I thought after the first night that Skyfire took me flying that, that would be it, but he’s come back every night since then and has taken me flying in the air.

Now I am in my market place looking for my royal guards, I got separated from them while I was talking to the tailor to see if he could make me a new flight suit as the one Skyfire gave me 2 years ago is getting too small, however unfortunately he says that the design isn’t like anything he’s seen before. So I have to tell Skyfire tonight about the flight suit getting too small.

I am starting to wonder if Skyfire is right that I am a half-breed as it has been 5 days since I turned 6 years old and my Seeker form hasn’t come out yet, but there is still 2 more days to find out if I am. As I step out of another stall a large figure blocks my way and instead of being afraid I straighten my form up and arch my back letting out a loud, for my small form, hiss.

The large figure laughs at me and reaches in a dangerous manner towards me and it was at that moment the ground went from being very close to me being eye level with the large figure; so finally it has happened! My other form has come out! I can’t wait to tell Skyfire tonight! I also realize he was right too I am a Seeker!

I flick my bi-colored wings dangerously as if it was instinct and I start clicking and chittering fiercely at him in Seeker cant and I shift my form dangerously, at my actions the figure realizes I am not one to mess with and he flees. I sigh and my form shifts back to my human form again.

As I start walking again another figure enters my path this one is a large black jet like figure definitely a flier. I tense up again not knowing if this one was friendly or like the other one. This one kneels down and looks at me the way Skyfire and Red Light had and asks, “Are you all right young one?”

I relax as I realize this one has a voice like Skyfire and I say, “Yeah I’m ok. Who or what was that?” Stardancer sighs and says, “His name is The Fallen, he is a very evil Mech. You are very lucky that Seeker protected you. Where did he or she go?” I frown at his words and think _The Fallen I’ll have to remember that._ I sigh and say, “I’m what you would call a half-breed I am human and Seeker; you saw my Seeker form.”

Stardancer seems shocked at my words and he asks, “How old are you? You look too young for your half-breed side to come out.” I shrug my shoulders and say, “I was told that either on the day of my 6th birthday or up to a week after my 6th birthday that I would change.” Stardancer nods and says, “Yeah that’s what is said in our records, but you don’t look 6.”

I chuckle and say, “5 days ago I turned 6 years old. My name is Princess Akadeanna Hawk by the way and I am Flowerdancer in my Seeker form.” Stardancer is shocked so he is wrong that I am 6 years old. He says, “I’m sorry you just look younger than 6. A pleasure to meet you Akadeanna, my name is Stardancer Prime. What are you doing out here alone?”

I shake my head and say, “I didn’t come here alone, I was with some royal guards, but while I was talking to the tailor we got separated.” Stardancer tilts his helm and says, “I think I saw some guards 2 rows over,” he pauses and offers his right servo to me and says, “Climb onboard and I’ll take you to them.” I smile at his words and climb onto his servo and settle down onto it and say, “I appreciate that.”

Stardancer smiles and stands up and walks towards where he had seen the guards and he indicates them and asks, “Is that them?” I look at the ones he indicated and I smile and say, “Yes that’s them.” Stardancer smiles and lowers his servo and I climb off it and go to them and I say to my lead guard, “I am all right Rodan, I was talking to the tailor and I got separated from you guys.”

Rodan was glad when he heard his Princess’ voice and he says, “Oh thank heavens you’re all right. We thought you had left the clothing stall so we went looking for you. Who’s your friend?” I turn around and look at Stardancer before looking back at Rodan and says, “His name is Stardancer Prime, he’s the one who helped me find you.” Rodan walks closer to the flier near me and he says, “I thank you for helping our young Princess to find us Stardancer Prime.” He offers his right hand to Stardancer.

Stardancer extends his pointer finger and shakes hands with the leader of my royal guards and he says, “No problem Rodan. I had seen you guys over here and when Akadeanna said she was looking for Royal Guards and I thought you might be who she was looking for. Would you mind if I took her to have my medic look at her?”

Rodan looks from the Prime to me and asks, “Would you allow that Princess?” I look at Rodan and then at Stardancer and say, “Of course I will allow him to do that, he hasn’t hurt me and he was concerned after a figure known as The Fallen tried to attack me.” Rodan nods and says, “We will head back to the palace,” he pauses and looks at Stardancer and asks, “Would you please make sure our Princess is returned safely to her palace?”

Stardancer smiles and says, “Of course I will personally make sure she does.” He offers his right servo to me again and says, “Climb onboard Princess.” I chuckle and climb back onto his right servo and say, “Please just call me Akadeanna, but of course.” Stardancer chuckles and stands back up again and places his right servo up to his right shoulder, but before he can instruct me on what to do I climb up onto his shoulder and settle there and take a hold of one of his neck cables just as I always do at night with Skyfire.

Stardancer is startled, but he says, “You must’ve done this before if you knew what I was going to tell you to do.” I chuckle and say, “Every night for the past 2 years since April 25th of my 4th year, so of course I know.” Stardancer chuckles and says, “All right.” He then leaps powerfully into the air and transforms to his jet form.

I look around his cockpit, it definitely looks different than Skyfire’s does, but the symbols are the same so I realize Stardancer is a Cybertronian. I ask, “What kind of Cybertronian are you? What are you called?” Stardancer flies towards his base and says, “I’m just called a regular flier. What kind have you flown in or with?”

I smile softly so I was right he’s just a regular flier and I shrug and say, “I’ve flown with a Seeker for the past 2 years. I plan to see him again tonight as I have every night; this time with the exciting news he was right that I’m a half-breed Seeker.” Stardancer chuckles and asks, “What’s his name? I know all the Seekers here on Earth.”

I shrug again and say, “His name is Skyfire. He came into my life on March 25th 2 years ago. Then since April 25th 2 years ago we’ve been flying together. He’s the one of course who told me I am probably a half-breed and probably a Seeker by the way the stars and wind call to me in this form.”

Stardancer seems shocked by my words that I am friends with Skyfire and says, “Skyfire is a great Mech, I’m glad you have befriended him. Was he alone the first night?” I shake my head and say, “No he was with his scientific partner who he called Red Light, which I don’t think is his real name I think it’s a pet name or a nickname.”

Stardancer says, “Hmm I wouldn’t know I don’t recognize that name.” as he says that we begin a descent and he transforms to his bipedal form and lands, I’m sitting on his right shoulder again and he says, “Welcome to the Moon Wind Autobot Base.” I smile looking around and say, “Thanks it looks amazing. Funny thing is even though I just changed to my Seeker form for the first time today I feel like I am home and safe here.”

Stardancer walks into the base and he says, “You are very safe here and if you’d like this can be your home as well.” I smile and say, “I’d like that.” As we walk well Stardancer walks and I ride, he explains different things about the base. Telling me about the different rooms and then we step into a rather large room and I can see what looks like large medical beds.

Stardancer says, “Welcome to our Medbay,” he pauses and places his right servo up to his right shoulder again and I climb onto it and he places me down on one of the large medical beds no Berth’s that’s right, that’s what Skyfire called them. Stardancer says, “Wait here and I’ll get Sorin for you, he’s our medic.”

I nod and say, “Of course Stardancer. I’m not going anywhere.” The large black flier nods and heads into one of the doors and I realize looking at it that it’s an office. 5 minutes later Stardancer returns with another Mech a silver vehicle of sorts, a car I think and Stardancer indicates me and says, “She’s the one Sorin.” Sorin moves closer to me and he looks at me and he says, “So you’re the one who Stardancer wants me to check over. Do you know why?”

I smile softly and say, “Yes I am the one he wants you to check over. I think it has to do with my dealing with the Mech known as The Fallen earlier; and maybe because I don’t think he’s convinced that I’m old enough that my half-breed form can come out yet.”

Sorin is surprised at my words and he snorts softly and says, “Yeah you don’t look like your 6 years old; 4 years tops.”   I shrug and say, “Then check me over and find out for yourself. Skyfire says you can do that.” Sorin chuckles and starts to scan me and he says, “Well Skyfire is right on that. How do you know him?”

I shrug and say, “2 years ago on my 4th birthday or spark-day by your terms; Skyfire and his scientific partner Red Light came into my life and then a month later Skyfire returned and every night since then and he’s taken me flying. He told me that he believed that I am a half-breed and that my other half is a Seeker because the stars and wind call me to me. He said that the day of my 6th birthday up to a week after that I would find out if I am a half-breed or not; earlier when The Fallen crossed my path my Seeker form came out.”

Sorin is shocked at my words and he says, “That would make sense that you would be a Seeker if the stars and wind call to you when in your human form like this. As Seekers are wind-born; sparked to fly so of course even before your Seeker form came out, you’d still have the urge to go into the skies and to the stars.” He sighs and looks at Stardancer and says, “Confirmed she is 6 years old all her readings are showing she’s 6 years old well 5 days past 6.” Stardancer is startled hearing that I was telling the truth.

Sorin then looks back at me and asks, “Who’s your Prime?” I tilt my head not understanding what he means and say, “I don’t know what you mean.” Sorin is startled by my words and asks, “Who’s your Guardian, the Prime who protects you?” I am more startled at his words and shake my head at him and say, “I don’t have a Guardian or at least not that I know of, I know I have this large Protoform along my spine that no one can tell me about.”

Sorin is startled so my Guardian hadn’t come yet and he hasn’t taken his first disguise yet either he says, “I can tell you this, your Guardian is a Prime because you are emitting the energy signature like Stardancer has which means your Guardian has to be a Prime. May I see your mark? Maybe I can tell who he is.” I nod at his question and turn around so my back is to him and lift up the back of my top enough that my full spine can be seen as the Protoform takes up my whole spine. I say, “There take a look.” Sorin looks over the marking and he says, “Yup that’s definitely an Autobot Protoform you have along your spine. Sadly I can’t tell you more than the fact he is a Prime. I don’t recognize his Protoform.”

I nod at his words and say in assurance, “That’s ok Sorin, you’ve given me more than anyone else has been able to give me about my mark,” I pause and put my top down, but lower where my left shoulder-blade is and ask, “What can you tell me about this mark, the one on my left shoulder-blade?” Sorin looks at the smaller Protoform on my left shoulder-blade and he says, “Well Primus you’re not just the human of an Autobot Prime you are also the human of a Minicon; sadly I can’t tell you which Minicon is your Guardian either.”

With his words I readjust the back of my top and turn back around and say, “That’s ok, I’m glad you’ve given me some information, more than I’ve gotten before now.” Sorin smiles and says, “I’m glad I could. You’re fine and healthy I find no injuries.”

I smile and say, “Thank you Sorin.” As I say that another black jet figure that looks like Stardancer except for his optic coloration, enters followed by several others and I study each of them. Stardancer says, “Akadeanna I would like you to meet the rest of my team,” he pauses and indicates the mirror image jet of him except for the optics and says, “This is my, what you humans call mirror twin brother Stargazer Prime, we call it spark twin.” I smile and say, “A pleasure to meet you Stargazer.”

Stardancer then introduces me to the rest of his team and I smile being polite to everyone as they all seem nice. Then once they were all introduced I say, “I am Princess Akadeanna Hawk, at least in this form as I am a half-breed. I am a half-breed I am also a Seeker and like that I am called Flowerdancer. My Seeker form just came out earlier today, when The Fallen tried to attack me. Yes I am aware that I don’t look old enough for my other form to come out, but 5 days ago I turned 6 years old, which according to Skyfire and Sorin is the appropriate age up until a week after the half-breed’s 6th birthday.”


	6. Half-Breed Part 2 Curiosity Killed The Cat

After spending about an hour getting to know Stardancer and Stargazer’s team I am still in the Medbay, but now I am near one of the computers, Sorin is not paying much attention to me as he is tending to a patient.

 

I am very curious so I start touching things on the computer wanting to learn more about Cybertron and maybe about the crystal that Red Light gave me 2 years ago and even maybe just maybe find out what his true name is.

 

I start scanning the different things about Cybertron, learning what I can then I find something called Crystal City and I touch the file on it and start to read and then there is mention of The Crystal Of Life and I touch it and blink as there staring right back at me is the smaller Seeker that had been with Skyfire 2 years ago! It read:

Starscream: The current protector of The Crystal Of Life

I stare at the picture of the crystal and my right hand goes to the crystal necklace I have worn for the past 2 years; The Crystal Of Life! Starscream had entrusted me with the most precious crystal of Crystal City! Wow what an important job.

Sorin walks over to me and asks, “Having fun Akadeanna?” I jump slightly and say, “Oh yes Sorin, I actually just found out the name of the other Seeker that had been with Skyfire when he visited me 2 years ago. It was Starscream.”

 

Sorin winces at my words and he says, “You need to be careful around Starscream Akadeanna he is a very nasty character, not as bad as The Fallen, but still he is very nasty.” He reaches past me and touches a few things and says, “Here you should read up on this since you will be under our Protection. It is about our enemies the Decepticons.”

 

I nod at his words and start reading the information about these Decepticons as he called them trying to learn everything I can to prepare myself if I ever come across another, but I ask, “Sorin is The Fallen a Decepticon?”

 

Sorin nods and says, “Yes he is, he was once a Prime, but during the last 2 years he betrayed us, he wanted to destroy your world by destroying your sun, but his brother’s stopped him by stealing what is called the Leadership Matrix which is the thing that controls the device, 7 of them created a tomb of their own bodies here in Egypt to protect the Leadership Matrix.”

 

I wince at his words and say, “I’m glad he didn’t destroy my home. What was his name before he betrayed his brothers? I am assuming because of his betrayal he became known as The Fallen.” Sorin sighs and says, “I’m glad he didn’t either. He was known as Megatronus Prime before his betrayal. You are right that he became known as The Fallen because of his betrayal.”


	7. Half-Breed Part 3

I stand on my balcony again waiting for Skyfire, I am dressed in my normal Princess clothing as my flight suit is definitely now too small to wear. I had a blast getting to know Stardancer, Stargazer, and their team and reading everything I could about the Cybertronians; sadly I didn’t come across the name of the leader of the Decepticons before Stardancer told me it was time to go as it was getting late. I also learned how to shift by my choice between my human form and my Seeker form. I can’t wait to show Skyfire that he was right! Though, I do plan to confirm the name of the smaller Seeker that was with him that night.

Finally I hear that familiar sound of Skyfire’s thrusters indicating that he was landing on my balcony again. Skyfire smiles and says, “Good evening Little Flower. Why aren’t you in your flight suit?” I turn around and smile at Skyfire and say, “Good evening SF. I’m not in it because it’s unfortunately too small now.”

Skyfire chuckles and says, “Oh that’s ok, I understand and I’ll make sure you have a new one by this time tomorrow night. Does that sound good to you?” I smile and say, “That sounds wonderful, but I have great news!” Skyfire tilts his helm at my words, but then he gasps as it hits him and he says excitedly, “You took your Seeker form didn’t you!”

I chuckle at his reaction and I say, “Yes I did earlier, I got separated from my Royal Guards at the market place while I was in the clothing stall. The Mech known as The Fallen tried to attack me, though I am quite surprised still that I wasn’t one bit frightened of him and I straightened up and arched my back and started hissing at him. He just laughed at me and reached dangerously towards me that is when I finally changed to my Seeker form.”

Skyfire winces at my words about The Fallen and says, “You’re lucky your Seeker form came out then to protect you from him. What do you look like in your Seeker form? Do you need me to teach you how to change between your 2 forms?” I chuckle and say, “Yes I am lucky, but if it hadn’t happened Stardancer Prime would’ve saved me. I’d say I’m about as tall as you, but as lithe as Red Light; and I’m a good mix of red and black in color with crimson red optics. Oh no I don’t need your help with that, Sorin taught me how to earlier.”

Skyfire is shocked at my words and he asks, “You met Stardancer and Sorin today? What about the rest of Stardancer’s team? That’s wonderful I’d love a chance to see you in your Seeker form.” I smile and say, “Yes I did meet him earlier, he appeared not that long after The Fallen retreated, he’s the one who told me The Fallen’s name. Yes I met the rest of his team and Stardancer helped me find my Royal Guards. I spent until almost nightfall at the Moon Wind Base. Sure you can see it. Do you want to see it tonight?”

Skyfire smiles glad hearing that his flight partner had met all of Stardancer’s team and he says, “I’m glad you met all of his team and he helped you find your Royal Guards. The Moon Wind Base is a lovely base. If you want to show me it tonight I’d like to see your Seeker form.

I smile and say, “Yes it is beautiful; he was surprised that I knew you, but he says I’m lucky to have such a good friend in you. Can you help me down to the main ground? I can change down there.” Skyfire chuckles and says, “I can imagine it did surprise him; but I’m glad he thinks so highly of me. Sure I can help you down.” He picks me up gently this time and he jumps down to the main ground then sets me down gently.

I smile once I’m down and I wrap my arms around my chest and focus on my Seeker form and 5 minutes later I am now in my Seeker form. Skyfire can’t help, but stare at me and he says, “Primus you’re gorgeous.” I smile and say, “Thank you Skyfire, I go by Flowerdancer in this form. Do you want to fly as we normally do at night or do you want to fly together as 2 Seekers?”

Skyfire smiles and says, “I’d like to fly with you like this. Flowerdancer that’s beautiful and fitting.” I smile and say, “I’d like that too.” He leaps into the air and waits patiently for me and I leap into the air after him. Skyfire chuckles again and transforms into his jet form and I follow suit.

Skyfire asks, “Now how does this feel to you?” I chuckle and say, “So natural and I feel at home in the skies now. Funny thing is I felt safe and at home in the Moon Wind Base.” Skyfire chuckles and says, “Your father must’ve been an Autobot Seeker then, if you feel at home and safe in the Moon Wind Base. That’s natural for an Autobot child.”

I say, “That’s what Sorin told me as I spoke to him about how I felt. He did check me over in this form as well and he says that I’m completely healthy, but he thinks my Sire was an Maquis Autobot or he is one because he has detected I have an allergy that only Maquis Autobots and their Sparklings or Seekerlets have, an allergy to normal Energon.”

Skyfire says as he begins a game of chase over Egypt, “Yeah he has to be then as only Maquis Autobots have that allergy; I figure Sorin must’ve setup transports of Liquid Energon Replacement shipped here for you, if not I can do that for you.”

I chase after Skyfire in the game of chase and say, “Yeah he did ensuring that the first batch will arrive in the morning, I appreciate that you would if he hadn’t. They had a stock of Seeker grade Liquid Energon Replacement, so I’m all right for now.” Skyfire says, “I’m glad he did that for you. I’m glad also that they had a stock of Seeker Grade Liquid Energon Replacement on hand for you. As I explained about our higher nutrient need then those like Stardancer, Stargazer, and Sorin.

I chuckle and say, “Yeah Sorin tried to explain that to me, but I explained to him that you already explained it to me since you figured I had to be a Seeker half-breed and he said he should’ve figured you would explain it to me.”

Skyfire finally stops near a large ship and he transforms into his bipedal form and lands, I follow after him and transform as well. I am confused at why we are stopping here, I remember us flying over this base at night, but why would he bring me here now? Skyfire says, “I wanted to show you were I live; I didn’t show you before now because I didn’t think as a human you’d be accepted, but now that your Seeker half has come out I figured the others wouldn’t mind.”

I chuckle so this is where Skyfire would go when he leaves me in the morning and I say, “I understand your caution on bringing me here before now. What is this ship or base called?” Skyfire leads me into the base and he says, “Yeah it was a warship from our home planet of Cybertron. It’s called the Nemesis.” I stop dead in my tracks as he says the Nemesis and I wince and say, “You don’t mean the Decepticon base the Nemesis do you?”

Skyfire winces as he realizes that I know that and he says, “Yeah that’s the one I mean, just relax nobody will hurt you as your wings aren’t showing any markings right now, which means to the others that you are a neutral like me.” I relax as I realize being without my Autobot markings that Stardancer gave me earlier I was safe. I am also relieved when he says he’s not a Decepticon, but a neutral. I say, “Ok I’m all right now, Sorin had me read up on the Decepticons earlier since I will be spending time with them and of course I read that the Nemesis belongs to the Decepticons. I do have a question, is the one you called Red Light really called Starscream?”

Skyfire was surprised I had read about the Decepticons and more so hearing my question about Red Light and Starscream and he nods and says, “Yeah Red Light’s real name is Starscream he just loves working in Red Light when doing his scientific work so I nicknamed him Red Light.”

He continues leading me further into the Nemesis and he says, “I only live here because my Quaterne mates live here as does my mate so I have to live here too.” I sigh and say, “That makes sense Skyfire.” He leads me into the Throne Room and there was Starscream sitting on the throne.

The tri-colored Seeker stands up when his mate steps into the room and he asks, “What are you doing back so soon Skyfire? I thought you were going to fly with that human friend of yours.” Skyfire shrugs and says, “I was going to, but I told you she’s a half-breed and I found out when I arrived on her balcony that her Seeker half has finally come out.” He indicates me.

Starscream moves closer to us more so me and he says to me, “So you’re the seeker form of Princess Akadeanna Hawk? What’s your name like this?” I straighten my bi-colored form before speaking trying to show my leadership side from my human form and say, “Yes I am. My name is Flowerdancer.” Starscream’s golden optics study me and he asks, “Do you know who I am?”

I snort lightly at him and say, “Until earlier I only knew you as Red Light, but then while I was looking through some Cybertronian computers trying to find out more about Cybertron and the crystal you gave me 2 years ago, I found out your name is Starscream I asked Skyfire as we arrived at the base and he confirmed that. Also knowing what this base is and that this is the Decepticon Throne Room I am figuring you are the leader of the Decepticons.” Starscream was shocked I knew his nickname Skyfire had given him and he says, “Yes you are right on who I am and my position as leader of the Decepticons. How the pit though did you hear me called Red Light?”

I chuckle lightly at his words and say, “Actually when I went to put the crystal you gave me into my jewelry box I heard Skyfire call you Red Light.” Starscream chuckles and says, “I didn’t realize you had heard that. Have you chosen what side you’ll serve or will you remain a neutral like Skyfire?”

I wince at his question and I ask, “What if I say I chose to join the Moon Wind Autobots?” Starscream snorts at my words and says, “That is your choice, I only ask that if you chose to remain friends with my mate,” he pauses and indicates Skyfire before saying, “Is you don’t hurt him, and if you come here you come as a neutral.” I am very startled that Skyfire’s mate is Starscream, but I say, “I promise I will never hurt him, he has not hurt me in the past 2 years so I would never hurt him. I will do as you wish and come only as a neutral here.”

Starscream nods and says, “Then as long as you won’t hurt him, I am fine if you chose to join the Autobots or if you have already chosen to join them.” I sigh and say, “Earlier today I made that decision, I am part of Stardancer and Stargazer’s team now. As I said it was Sorin who suggested I read up on the Decepticons, I read up on all the officers who serve this ship, but it was getting dark by the time I got to the point where it said who leads the Decepticons, but now I know.”

Starscream snorts and says, “I should’ve figured that Sorin would have you read up on us as we are their greatest enemy. You are welcome any time here, but as I said as a neutral.” I nod and say, “I appreciate that I am welcome here, as long as I don’t bear my Autobot markings and I won’t tell the Autobots the location of this base unless they already know where it is.”

Starscream snorts and says, “You’re the first Autobot to know the location of the Nemesis, I appreciate you won’t tell them the location of the Nemesis. We don’t even know where the Moon Wind Base is, except for Skyfire as he is friends with Stardancer and Stargazer.” I sigh and say, “For their Protection I prefer to keep its location a secret. You and your men though are welcome to my palace, on the condition you come as neutrals and that you hurt no one there.”

Starscream says, “You have a deal on that.” I smile and say, “I’m glad.” Starscream looks at Skyfire and says, “Why don’t you show her around the base Skyfire?” Skyfire smiles and says, “Of course Starscream.” He leads me out of the Throne Room and into the base.

One of our first stops is to the Medbay so I could be familiar with it as well as Hook, Breakdown, and Knockout the 3 Decepticon medics. I get to know the 3 very well and learn from Hook that I have hyper-sensitive wings.


	8. Savage

It has now been 5 years since my Seeker form has come out and 7 years since Skyfire came into my life, which that means I’m now 11 years old. Since the night I told Skyfire that my Seeker form came out we’ve been alternating between us flying together as 2 Seekers or him flying with me inside. Its day time now and my lessons to become The First Queen Of Egypt are over and it’s too early for me to go to the Moon Wind Base for my medic lessons with Sorin, so I’m heading down to the Nile to think and watch the birds.

As I walk I tilt my head as I feel the presence of a Decepticon nearby and I move cautiously not knowing which one it is. I finally arrive near my normal spot and I find a figure that is hardly recognizable except for the fact I can see he’s a flier as I can see wings poking out from under him; he’s too bulky looking to be a Seeker. I move closer and assess his condition wincing at how bad it is and think _Starscream must’ve done this, only another flier or Seeker could hurt him this bad._

After assessing him I start treating his wounds wondering if he is one of my friends I have made during my visits to the Nemesis with Skyfire or going to meet him. I save his wings for last of course. Finally I move to treat his right wing and realize it was him that I was feeling as I can see half of the Decepticon marking on his wing, but I don’t stop and finish repairing his wounds.

I step away after finishing treating his left wing and I wince realizing it is Savage; yeah he’s one of my close friends among the Decepticons. I sit down a bit away from him watching the SR-71 Blackbird. Its 20 minutes before I start to notice movements from Savage, which is a good sign to me at least he’s alive.

My ears flick as I hear a groan from Savage and he slowly sits up and looks around and he spots me and asks, “How did you find me Akadeanna?” I smile and say, “I was just coming down here to the Nile to sit and think and watch the birds; and I found you here. I treated your wounds. Did Starscream do that to you?”

Savage was relieved when he realized he had made it down to the Nile and he says, “I’m glad I made it down here, I was in so much pain I don’t even remember leaving the Nemesis. Yeah Starscream did that to me.” I smile softly and say, “Well you made it here, but you were unconscious when I found you. I can’t believe he could do that to you or any of his men.”

Savage sighs and says, “It’s how he keeps us inline and he believes we are lying to him when we say we don’t know who his creators are. He doesn’t hurt Skyfire because he doesn’t want to be hurt in turn for hurting his Bondmate; he won’t touch Skywarp or Thundercracker as he thinks one of them is his brother.” I sigh at his words and say, “You should come and join the Autobots, Stardancer and Stargazer aren’t at all like that, they are kind and caring; the worst you’ll get from either them is a lecture as a punishment.”

Savage sighs at my words and says, “You are right I can’t deal with that anymore I need a leader or leaders who aren’t abusive. What do I need to say or do to leave the Decepticons?” I smile at him and say, “All you have to say is that you’re Code Black.” Savage nods and says, “Then I am Code Black. What does it mean?”

I shift to my Seeker form and guide him into the air and towards the Moon Wind Base before saying, “It means a Decepticon is defecting.” Savage lays his black helm against my cockpit glass and says, “Then I am doing that I can’t stand the abuse anymore, but you need to help me get my mate out of there and our children; Soundwave and his cassettes!” I smile holding Savage close and say, “I know you can’t especially after that. I will help you with every ounce of my being to get Soundwave out and your children.”

I soon land in the Moon Wind Base inside the Medbay and I carry the now recharging Savage and lay him down on one of the medical Berth’s. Sorin heard me enter and is shocked seeing me watching over a Decepticon and he asks, “Why did you bring one of them here?”

I look up at Sorin’s voice and say, “He’s no longer one of Starscream’s men, Savage here has gone Code Black because he’s sick of Starscream’s abuse of him, but I have to help him with getting his mate Soundwave and their children out still.”

Sorin sighs so that’s why I brought the black flier to their Medbay as Savage was now Code Black which meant he was either a neutral or an Autobot now. He asks, “Is he a neutral now or one of us?” I smile softly looking at the black flier and say, “Savage is one of us now Sorin.” Sorin says, “I’m glad he is Flowerdancer.”


	9. Unicron

It now has been 2 years since Savage went Code Black; Starscream was furious learning of the loss of Savage, but on the other hand Savage seems so much happier now and more relaxed.  I am now 13 years old, but it’s still 4 days before my coronation to become The First Queen Of Egypt.

I am walking again in the market place, but this time my royal guards aren’t with me, Savage and Stardancer are watching me from a distance as I walk through the market purchasing things for the palace and a few medicines that I can use to teach Sorin to make more effective Cybertronian treatments.  I have a meeting later today with the governor of the Maquis Primary Homeworld as he wants to know why the request for Liquid Energon Replacement was placed, he has never asked until now.

As I walk out of the medicines stall and head towards the pet stall, I hear heavy Pedefalls behind me, making me frown as they are unfamiliar to me, but just as I go to turn around to see who the Mech is, 2 lights one gold and one white hit him directly and then enter me and I hear a gasp and a loud thud from behind me.  I am surprised my powers weren’t supposed to awaken until 2 weeks after my 13 birthday, but instead they chose to today and the powers hit whoever was behind me.  I turn around confused as I don’t recognize the Mech and I go to apologize if I hurt him, but instead a black figure snatches me up.

5 minutes later I am dropped down near the Pedes of Stardancer, which makes me realize that it was Savage who grabbed me and I face both Mech’s as Savage joins Stardancer and I snap, “What the pit was that for! I was just going to apologize if I hurt that Mech!”

Stardancer says, “That is the one Mech you never need to apologize to Akadeanna.  Do you remember your lessons on the worst Mech an Autobot or human could cross paths with?” I think back over the lessons I’ve had since I was 6 and my eyes narrow and say, “There is only one Mech that I remember that you taught me about like that his name is Unicron, who is the essence of pure evil.  Why?”

Savage spoke up this time and says, “Well that was Unicron, I was just moving into grab you before he could lay his servos on you, but I was temporarily blinded by a bright gold and white light that hit him and then entered you; whatever those lights were I believe they saved your life.” I wince realizing that Mech was Unicron, but I shrug and say, “My human Goddess powers just woke up that’s what happened, the gold was because of my position in the Egyptian Heavens and I believe the white was my mother.”

Stardancer says, “You’re lucky that they woke up when they did as they might have saved your life. Didn’t you say though that they were supposed to wake up a week after your coronation?” I nod and say, “Very lucky then. Yes that’s what I was told by a woman who wears white robes with black felines embroidered onto the hem of it.”


	10. Meeting With Maquis Governor

I walk into my Throne Room, it was time to meet with the Governor of the Maquis about why we have Liquid Energon Replacement Seeker kind sent to Earth daily, I tug my dress and straighten my crystal crown and sit down to wait for him.

 

5 minutes later a man in a camouflage uniform steps into my Throne Room and I stand up and asks, “Are you the Governor of the Maquis?” The man moves closer to me and says, “Yes I am, but you may call me Joran. You must be Queen Akadeanna Hawk.” I smile and say, “Yes I am, but please call me Akadeanna.”

 

Joran smiles and says, “A pleasure to finally meet you Akadeanna. Are you aware of why I asked for this meeting?” I nod and say, “A pleasure to meet you as well Joran my brother has spoken highly of you. Yes you wish to speak to me about why we’ve requested Seeker grade Liquid Energon Replacement shipments to come daily.”

 

Joran was a bit startled by my words and he says, “I didn’t know your brother knows me. Yes that is why I asked for this meeting.” Akadeanna chuckles and says, “Cadet Chakotay Hawk is my twin brother, so of course he knows you as all Maquis know you.” I stop and sigh and say, “We have a Human/Seeker Half-Breed here and her Sire is or was a Maquis Seeker and so she inherited his allergy to regular Energon that is why we require the Seeker grade Liquid Energon Replacement shipments daily.”

 

Joran is startled more by my words and he says, “So you’re his sister, Chakotay has spoken of his twin sister, but never has said who she is, I’m glad to finally know who his twin sister is. Oh yes I had heard rumors that there was a Human/Seeker Half-Breed living here on Earth who might have the allergy I didn’t know it was true.”

 

I sigh and say, “Well now you know who his twin is, I think he never said because he didn’t want any special treatment because he is an Egyptian Prince; but yes I am his twin. It is true there is one.”   Joran asks, “Can I meet him or her? If so when?”   I look around and say, “Right now would be fine if you would like to meet her.”

 

Joran says, “Sure now is better than any time.” I walk away from my throne and sit down on the ground before wrapping my arms around my chest and focus on my Seeker form, getting a confused look from Joran. 5 minutes later I am no longer in my Human form, but now I am Flowerdancer Prime.

 

Joran stares and he says, “So you’re the Human/Seeker Half-Breed? You’re the reason it was requested then?” I nod and say, “Yes I am the Human/Seeker Half-Breed and the reason it was requested. Like this I go by Flowerdancer Prime.” Joran smiles and says, “That is a beautiful name. I understand now why and the shipments will not be delayed for any reason. Would you like shipments for the rest of the Autobots here?”

 

I nod at his words and say, “I’m glad you think so and that they won’t be delayed for any reason. Yes I would,” I pause and shift back to my Human form and hand him a Datapad and say, “These are the types we have besides me here.”

 

Joran smiles accepting the Datapad and says, “Thanks I will make sure they come with your next delivery.” Akadeanna smiles and says, “Thanks.”


	11. Tarvasnta Ladena Vasha

It is now 4 days since my faithful encounter with Unicron and earlier today I found out I earned the title of Tarvasnta Ladena Vasha or literally feared by Unicron.  I laughed so hard I cried when Stardancer told me first the title and then what it meant, but after what my powers had done to him I am not surprised I earned that title as I was told I fried every circuit in Unicron’s body and in doing so he is in a month-long Stasis-Lock!

I am now standing in my room in my royal palace adjusting my golden dress that has tanzanite gracing it, I’m a nervous wreck as today exactly 1 week after my 13th birthday I am finally becoming first Queen of these lands, Skyfire told me he convinced his Quaterne mates to attend, but refused to let Starscream bring any other Decepticons, as there will be all of the Moon Wind Autobot Team there.

I glance at the black figure watching me with his chocolate brown optics; of course it’s Stardancer who is watching me.  He says, “Don’t be so nervous Akadeanna.  You look beautiful a true picture of human and Cybertronian beauty.” I glare at him, he had is easy becoming a Prime from what he told me about it, this is different.  I snap, “You had it easy becoming a Prime Stardancer!  You just had to stand in front of the Council Of Primes with your twin and receive the Matrix Of Leadership!  Me I have to stand in front of the people who will become my people!  Sure since I was 4 years old I’ve been trained and prepared for this day Stardancer! But it’s still nerve wrecking!”

Stardancer winces at my outburst; it was true though what I said, he didn’t have to stand in front of those who would become his and Stargazer’s team and his family; only Stargazer was with him that day as they were both becoming Prime’s that day; the older Prime’s were there too of course, but he could imagine how nerve wrecking for his young chargin to become First Queen Of Egypt, having to stand in front of everyone, he could only imagine how nervous he would’ve been if he had to stand in front of his and Stargazer’s whole team, let alone everyone on Cybertron when he became a Prime; he wonders if he would’ve been as nervous as his female chargin was at this point.

I sigh and say, “I’d rather be playing a game of chase above the Nile with Skyfire or flying along the Nile with him or even just flying with him! But _no_ instead here I am preparing to become the first Queen of these lands! The lands where I was raised from the age of 3 months old with my twin brother,” I pause and turn as I hear the familiar soothing thrusters of Skyfire arriving on my balcony, my room was expanded and made larger once the Cybertronians came into my life and so it was large enough for him to come in anytime he wanted to and I watch him step into my room before saying, “You know Chakotay’s going to be here today. He was able to get time off from his Maquis Academy duties to attend my coronation today.” I move closer to Skyfire while placing my tanzanite earrings in my ears that I got the day Unicron crossed my path. Stardancer gives me a gentle smile and says, “Well at least you have so many friends here for you.”

I turn and look at Stardancer and ask, “Is the rest of our team attending this? I know Skyfire’s Quaterne mates are attending, don’t worry they won’t cause problems.” Stardancer nods at my question and he says, “Yeah they will be attending to support you, if you would prefer I will stand on the balcony with you or Skyfire can. The others of course will be on the ground. You know you need to be protected in this form at all costs as your Prime would be spark-broken or as you would call it heart-broken if he came here only to find you were killed!” He stops and sighs before saying, “I heard from Cybertron this morning that our youngest Prime and his team will be coming here next week as their Prime is looking for his human, maybe you can help him.”

I sigh softly at his words and say, “I hope he does find his human and I hope he or she is kind and good and they complement each other. Do you know anything about this Prime?” Stardancer sits down smiling at me and he says, “Of course I know about him and so do you, he’s my younger brother who until last year was known as Orion Pax, who become known as Optimus Prime when he took up his Matrix Of Leadership.” I am startled by his words, remembering him telling me about Optimus. I smile and say, “I look forward to meeting him and getting to know him and his team. I will help him try and find his human.”

Stardancer smiles and says, “You’ll like him and his team; though you already have seen one of his officers, you found him 2 days ago unconscious in the same spot you found Savage 2 years ago.” I am startled by his words, Ironhide was the Mech I found 2 days ago in Stasis-Lock in the same spot I found Savage 2 years ago and I ask, “Do you mean then that Ironhide is one of his men?”

Stardancer nods and says, “Yes he is, he is Optimus’ Weapons Specialist. He had actually come here to find out if it was true about a half-breed who is human and Seeker, but he was attacked before he could find our base by the Decepticons.” I wince at his words and say, “At least he’s in good servos now, I figure you’ve spoken to Optimus about him.” Stardancer nods and says, “Yes because he hadn’t heard from Ironhide or from me that Ironhide had arrived.”

I sigh at his words and say, “At least he knows where his officer is and that he is safe.”

_4 Hours Later_

It is now 4 hours after the conversation I had with Stardancer and Stargazer, I had chosen for Skyfire only to be at my side as I became first Queen Of Egypt, Stardancer was fine with it and he had joined his men and Stargazer on the ground. Once my coronation is over Skyfire offers his right servo to me and I climb onboard as he promised me a good long flight once my coronation was over and it was time for that.


	12. Seeker Gifts

It is the evening of my coronation and Skyfire has asked me to meet him in my courtyard, I am down there, but nobody else is down here, but me. As I look around I hear 4 sets of thrusters and then 4 sets of Pedefalls as 4 land and I turn around, there was Starscream; Skyfire; and the other 2 Seekers I saw with Starscream during the coronation, but I never caught their names.

 

Skyfire smiles and moves closer and he says, “My Quaterne wanted us to meet with you tonight Akadeanna.” I look at the 2 other Seekers curiously and one steps forward he is purple and black and kneels down to my level and he says, “My name is Skywarp,” he pauses and hands me a beautifully wrapped gift and says, “A gift for you.”

 

I smile he sure is handsome and say, “Thank you Skywarp.” I open the gift it is a beautiful golden ball gown dress with Seeker cant embroidered onto the bottom of it, he says, “Skyfire gave me your measurements he took for your recent flight suit.”

 

I smile and say, “Thank you Skywarp it is beautiful.” Skywarp smiles and says, “You’re very welcome.” He stands up and the blue and white one kneels down this time and he says, “My name is Thundercracker I am Bondmate of Skywarp,” he pauses and hands me a gift as well and says, “A gift as well; we were told it is tradition.”

 

I smile at Thundercracker and say, “A pleasure to meet you Thundercracker. Thank you. Yes it is tradition.” I open the gift it is a beautifully designed Seeker afghan and he says, “Skyfire said you like this pattern and it would go with your room.” I smile and say, “Oh it is beautiful Thundercracker thank you.”

 

Thundercracker smiles and says, “You’re very welcome Akadeanna.” He stands up and goes to stand near Skywarp Starscream kneels down next and he says, “Of course you know who I am,” he pauses and hands me not one, but 2 gifts one looks like a cat Carrier of sorts and the other is a gift like the others. I set the 2 down and then pick up the package first and open it; and I am shocked it was a book of Seeker poetry. I smile then open the door of the Carrier and there are 2 gorgeous Egyptian Mau kittens. I say, “Thanks Starscream they are wonderful.”

Starscream smiles and says, “I’m glad you enjoy them. Skyfire told me you love Mau’s so I got you them.” I smile and say, “Thanks Starscream they are beautiful.” Starscream then stands up and joins Skywarp and Thundercracker and Skyfire kneels down and hands me 2 gifts as well and he says, “You already know what the first one is.”

 

I set the two down and pick up the first one and open it and say, “Yup a flight suit as I expected,” I set it aside and pick up the second one and open it and stare in shock, it is a crystal wreath with a crystal ring, I look up in confusion at Skyfire, noticing as well that Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Starscream are gone and I ask, “What do these mean Skyfire?”

Skyfire sighs and says, “It’s a family tradition for my family, Starscream made me choose after your coronation when we returned to the Nemesis to join the Decepticons and remain with him or leave the Decepticons and join the Autobots, but I would lose him. I am not like them I am pure of spark, though it broke my spark to lose Starscream I refused to join the Decepticons, I spent the rest of the day packing, if you will allow me I wish to pursue you as my new love and new mate, the crystal wreath and crystal ring are traditional gifts of my family in offering to pursue one.”

 

I am startled by Skyfire’s admission and I stare at him and I finally speak and say, “I am sorry Starscream made you choose today and that you had to give him up because you refuse to join the Decepticons; I accept your choice to pursue me as your new love and new mate and I accept your gifts.” Skyfire smiles and says, “I’m glad you accept me.”


	13. Optimus Prime

It has now been 1 week since I became First Queen Of Egypt and Skyfire has wasted no time in pursing me, I am always wearing the crystal wreath and crystal ring in this form, but in my Seeker form there is a symbol on my cockpit glass of a wreath with a ring in the middle, Skyfire explained that the symbol mean that no other could pursue me.

It’s also been 2 weeks since I turned 13 years old. I am walking the path from my palace to my royal stables; it’s time for my lessons with Sorin, another 2 hour long medic lesson. I’m getting midnight my mare (another gift from Skyfire as part of the pursuing) ready to ride. I am not dressed in my normal royal attire; I am dressed more like a healer, as I always do when I’m working in my human form with Sorin, of course I am still wearing my crystal crown.

I still think about what Stardancer told me as he was concerned about Optimus and his team as they hadn’t arrived yet and they were 2 days late. I was shocked when I learned that Optimus’ human is a female like me, and I wonder who she can be as I only know about my marking.

Before I realize it I am standing at in front of my mare’s stall, but as I look into the stall something doesn’t look right, as there is another black horse standing near midnight, but the other one looks huge compared to midnight and it’s definitely a stallion. I open the stall door cautiously and enter the stall, ready to shift to my Seeker form if this is a new Decepticon. I move cautiously towards the two horses.

I rub Midnight’s nose, but as I do a sharp pain laces through my back and I let a string of Cybertronian curses out mostly Seeker ones though, this is the first time in 13 years that either of my markings have ever reacted to anything. I move closer to the stallion and using my gifts as Goddess Of All Animals _Who in the Pit are you? Why are you causing my mark on my spine to react?_

The stallion actually seems to understand my words in a different way than most animals I have spoken to and under my watchful sky blue eyes he starts to shift forms, I back up a bit as I realize this he is a Cybertronian Mech. Of course I tense my form as I don’t know if he is an Autobot or Decepticon, still ready to shift to my Seeker form in a spark-beat.

It takes 5 minutes before he finishes transforming and nervously I move closer to the Mech that now stands in my mare’s stall, thankfully I had the stables and stalls designed to fit one as tall as him, well after all he’s as tall as I am in my seeker form and as tall as Skyfire. Of course I am tense until I spot the blue markings gracing his Chestplates and I relax realizing he is one of us an Autobot. He kneels course I'm tense until I spot the blue markings down to get a better look at me.

I watch the Mech kneel down; of course I know it’s to get a better look at me as in this form though I’m tall for my age I’m still small compared to him. His amazing midnight blue optics blink at me before he speaks, Primus his voice sounds like a younger version of Stardancer and stargaze, “My name is Optimus Prime. I am the newest Earth Autobot leader and newest Prime of Earth. As to why your mark reacted I don’t know.” I raise an eyebrow oh that does make sense why he sounds like Stardancer and Stargazer he’s their younger brother, but Primus the photos don’t do him justice.

I move a bit close to Optimus wincing lightly, as the mark starts getting more painful and I step back again, yup it is him that’s causing the pain I’m experiencing. My mind wanders to the lessons on humans and their Guardian and I remember what Sorin told me and I ask, “Could the mark of a human of an Autobot especially if that Autobot is a Prime cause the human pain when near the chosen Autobot for the first time?”

Optimus is rather startled by my question, but he nods and says, “Yes that’s what my older brother’s say and so does their medic Sorin and mine Ratchet. Why do you ask?” I shrug my shoulders and say, “Well because I have a protoform of an Autobot gracing my spine according to my healers and Sorin. Sorin told me that it shows I am the human of an Autobot who hasn’t taken his or her first disguise who is a Prime.”

That catches the young Prime off-guard when I mention Sorin and he asks, “You know Sorin?” I nod and say, “Yeah I know all of Stardancer and Stargazer’s team,” I pause and remember something and say, “and I’m the one who found your weapons specialist Ironhide down along the Nile in Stasis-Lock. It’s actually why I’m here in my stables and my twin brother is doing my duties here today so I can go off to see them, check on Ironhide, and I have a 2 hour medic lesson with Sorin today.” Optimus is startled I know his older brothers and I am the one who found Ironhide. I tilt my head also remembering something and ask, “Why didn’t you guys come 2 days ago? Stardancer and Stargazer are worried about you.”

Optimus sighs at my question and he says, “I caught a small virus and the Cybertronian medics and Ratchet wouldn’t let me travel until today. How is Ironhide?” I wince at his words and say, “At least you are here now. I am sorry he is still in deep Stasis-Lock.”

Optimus nods at my words and asks, “How long have you known Stardancer, Stargazer, and their team? Do you know about the human who is a half-breed? Human and Seeker?” I sigh and say, “It’s been 7 years now since I met them; I was 6 when I met them, Stardancer first then the rest of his team. I see them every day now, either Stardancer and Stargazer come here to my palace and see me or like today I go see them. As to your question about the half-breed, I am the half-breed.”

Optimus is startled at my words and more so that I am the half-breed and he asks, “How long after you met him did your Seeker form come out?” I laugh lightly and I say, “I met him _after_ my Seeker form came out, I was nearly attacked by The Fallen and my Seeker form came out to protect me from him, it was exactly 5 days after I turned 6.”

Optimus is shocked by my words and he asks, “Can I tag along with you to their base? I’ll take you later to meet the rest of my team.” I smile and say, “Sure Optimus you can tag along, I look forward to meeting the rest of your team. Ironhide doesn’t look like he did when I found him, we figure the Decepticons attacked him.”


	14. Lazerbeak And Ravage

It has now been 2 years since I became First Queen Of Egypt and my friendship with the Decepticon known as Soundwave has gotten stronger so I am working on what is called a gift of friendship or rather it’s 2 gifts of friendship, unfortunately the friendship with Starscream has faded after Skyfire left and started pursuing me. With Skyfire’s help I have made the two to look like they are Minicons.  One is designed after a black panther that Chakotay brought me from the Maquis Primary Homeworld and she is a female and the other is designed after a pterodactyl and he is male. I am using the books and records from Earth to design Lazerbeak the pterodactyl; while Ravage is the Black Panther.

I finish tweaking Ravage and then turn to finish Lazerbeak and I glance at the records to finish him.  Delicately I check Lazerbeak over one more time murmuring, “Let’s see: claws sharp enough to tear through anything, but gentle enough not to damage Soundwave’s shoulders or my shoulders in either form if he chooses to land on it or either of our arms, check; wings proportionate to his body, check; fast flying capability, check; fierce attitude towards battle, but tenderness when not, check; loyalty program to Soundwave and me in both forms, check; weapons systems online.  Speaking capabilities and reasoning capabilities online.”

I step back and smile, finally after 2 years the 2 are finally finished, I check my gifts and realize it’s time I’m to go meet Soundwave and I activate my 2 creations, Lazerbeak and Ravage.  Lazerbeak takes to my right shoulder and Ravage stands strongly at my feet. I delicately brush my right hand against my Autobot marking on the right side of my neck, hiding it as I always do when I meet up with Decepticons on neutral grounds. I head towards our normal meeting spot, which is a very secluded spot, but still in walking distance; the spot needs to be secluded as few know about my friendship with him; Skyfire and Savage are the main 2.

5 minutes after leaving my palace I find myself at the familiar meeting place of me and Soundwave, I wonder briefly why Soundwave always asks about Savage every time we meet up.  I find Soundwave is already there waiting on me and he’s sitting on the ground with his back to me. I move closer and say, “I’m sorry I’m late Soundwave, but I was finishing a project.” Soundwave turns around and looks at me and he says, “No problem Akadeanna.” He then notices something perched on my right shoulder and another thing at my feet and he asks, “What are they?” He indicates Ravage and Lazerbeak.

I smile and say, “They are the project I have been working on for the past 2 years. They are for you, a gift of friendship so to speak,” I pause and indicate the pterodactyl perching on my right shoulder and say, “His name is Lazerbeak; he is designed after a prehistoric Earth animal known as a pterodactyl,” I pause again and indicate the black panther at my feet and say, “And her name is Ravage, she is designed after another Earth animal known as a black panther. Skyfire helped me design them after the Minicons.”

Soundwave is shocked at my words nobody except for his mate Savage had given him gifts, let alone 2 of friendship. He leans forward and offers his right servo to Ravage and says, “Hello Ravage.”  The black panther looks curiously at the Mech and then she looks up at me and asks, “Who is he mother?” I smile softly at Ravage and say, “His name is Soundwave, I created you and your brother Lazerbeak for him.”  Ravage is rather shocked at my words and asks, “Why did you do that mother?”  I stroke Ravage’s head and say, “He’s a close friend and our friendship has gotten stronger the past 2 years.”

Ravage is shocked by my words, but she sniffs at the servo offered to her and nudges it making Soundwave smile and he pets Ravage. I say, “I programmed them to be loyal to you and me, and of course as you heard they consider me their mother as I created them.” Soundwave smiles at my words and says, “I’m glad, but of course you would program them to be loyal to you and to me.  Can Lazerbeak really fly?” He points at Lazerbeak on my shoulder. I smile and say, “Of course he can fly.” I then say, “Show him what you can do Lazerbeak.”

Lazerbeak releases his talons from my shoulder and takes quickly into the air and starts doing amazing aerial displays that could make any Seeker jealous, except me in my Seeker form of course, I programmed the techniques that Skyfire has taught me and that Stardancer and Stargazer. Soundwave watches the pterodactyl fly; he is truly amazed at the small flier’s capabilities, knowing they would make Starscream jealous, but he recognizes flight techniques of Skyfire.   He asks, “What else can he do?” I smile and say, “All right Lazerbeak lets show off your weapons systems!”  Lazerbeak understands my words and powers up his weapons systems and starts showing them off.  Soundwave watches even more in awe at the small flier, while I watch in pride of my son and as the Maquis weapons systems work perfectly.

After 20 minutes Lazerbeak flies back in and lands on my outstretched right arm and I stroke Lazerbeak’s chest and ask, “What do you think of him?” Soundwave says, “He’s amazing! I can’t wait to see Ravage in action.”  I smile and say, “You’ll see, just wait until the next battle Soundwave, trust me they won’t disappoint you at all, they won’t hurt me though of course.” Soundwave asks, “What about Lazerbeak? Does he talk?”  I nod and say, “Yes he does, but he prefers to be the silent type except when he’s fighting.” Soundwave nods, but asks, “How is Savage?” I sigh I knew that was coming, but this time I ask, “Why are you always so concerned about Savage? You ask me every time about him.”

Soundwave sighs he figured I would one day ask him about his concern for his Bondmate and he says, “Because Savage is my Bondmate, I have to be concerned about him.” I am startled by Soundwave’s admission, but it finally makes sense after all this time and I smile and say, “He’s doing wonderful.  Why don’t you join the Autobots Soundwave? If you and Savage are Bondmates you should not be separated.”  Soundwave sighs and says, “You’re right we shouldn’t be. I have his and my children with me, I guess it is time I join him.”  I smile and say, “Yes it is.”


	15. The Navigant And A Near Death

It is now 2 months after I gave Soundwave my 2 gifts and he went Code Black joining the Autobots, he seems so much happier now just like it was with Savage. Recently Skyfire told me it’s time for his Navigant and he asked me to come with him, he explained it’s when Seekers-in-training become full Seekers, then promised we’d have our mating flight after it.

I stand now with Skyfire on the landing pad where the Seekers take off from, I am in my Seeker form, and I glare at Starscream as I see him there with Skywarp and Thundercracker, I hiss at him as he tries to come close to us and bare my denta-plates showing for him to don’t even think about it.  Skywarp glances at us, clicking lightly, it wouldn’t bother me if Skywarp or Thundercracker came over, but Starscream is another story.

I watch as Thundercracker is taken they Skywarp and then Starscream. Then I hiss as 2 come near Skyfire and Skyfire says, “It’s ok Flowerdancer it’s my turn now.” I sigh at Skyfire’s words and him before kissing his forehead and say, “Be safe Skyfire I will wait for you here.”

Skyfire says, “I will Flowerdancer.” He steps away and I watch the two Seekers leave with him and sigh and place my right servo on my cockpit glass and say, “Mother Bastet, Father Amun, and Primus please watch over Skyfire and bring him safely home to me.”

When I was done I noticed the 2 were back and standing in front of me and the red wine colored seeker asks, “Would you like to do The Navigant? Skyfire says you’re skilled enough.”  I blink at him and shrug and say, “Sure, I don’t have anything better to do besides wait for him.”  Flamestar says, “All right.” The two Mech’s take my arms and take me into the air then everything goes black, Skyfire told me about this.

When I wake up I look around trying to figure out where I was dropped then I feel my twin and turn around and snort thinking _Oh so they dropped me by the Great Barrier, not too smart._ I turn back around and start following the path Chakotay’s ship follows to Cybertron.

Finally I start seeing the familiar stars close to Cybertron and I know I’m very close and I fly even harder and finally there is the familiar metallic planet and I slow my speed and land on the platform of The Navigant. I spot Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Starscream; I nod at Skywarp and Thundercracker, but give another hiss at Starscream.

Skywarp runs to me after my communicator is reactivated and he hugs me and says, “I’m glad you’re back.”  I smile and say, “I’m glad to be back.  They dropped me at the Great Barrier, would you believe that?! What about Skyfire?” Skywarp winces and shakes his helm and says, “No he hasn’t returned yet.”  I wince as my love hasn’t returned yet.

My wings flick lightly as I watch the skies and keep my spark open strongly hoping that if Skyfire needed or wanted help he could reach me.  I start to pace nervously and worriedly about Skyfire.  However my attention remains on the skies.

10 minutes into pacing I feel panic in my spark and I hear loudly in my processor _Fire! Fire, help me! I can’t slow down! Please help!_   I gasp as I hear Skyfire and before anyone can stop me I leap into the air powerfully and quickly head towards where my spark is pulling me and sure enough he’s already in the fireball state and I move quickly towards him and with all my strength I push against him slowing him down and making his descent slower and easier, though he’s already unconscious, I know he’s alive.

I land with him now in my arms and watch as Seekers scramble around me and one tries to take him from me and I let out a loud hiss just like I had at Starscream. I march towards the doors leading into The Academy and the Mech gets the point; that I wasn’t going to let Skyfire go. He takes the lead and says, “Follow me.” I nod and follow him into The Academy and into the Medbay.

I carefully lay Skyfire down on the nearest Medical Berth and watch the medical team start to work on Skyfire, but the Mech who lead me into The Academy asks, “Why did you interfere with his return?” I look at Skyfire holding his right servo and say, “He cried out to me for help, I couldn’t let him die; I couldn’t let my best friend and the Mech I love die,” I pause and sigh before saying, “He would’ve done the same thing for me had our roles been reversed. He was already in the fireball form and unconscious when I got to him.”

The Mech says, “I guess you did the right thing then, you did what any leader would do or best friend or lover. What is your designation? I would like to tell both Councils to give you high commendations for your bravery.”  I sigh and say, “My name is Flowerdancer; I am co-leader of the Moon Wind Autobot Team Of Earth and I am also co-leader of the Ark Autobot Team Of Earth.” That surprised the Mech who was speaking to me and he says, “Well I’ll make sure they know.”

He turns and leaves and I look at one of the medics who is working on Skyfire and asks, “How is he?”  The snow white medic looks up at my question and he says, “He’s in surprisingly good shape, but his Energon levels are dangerously low.” I wince and say, “That would explain why he couldn’t slow down and why he cried out to me for help.”  The medic who spoke winces and he says, “Skyfire requires a lot more Energon than any other Seeker and right now we don’t have that much energon.”  I sigh and say, “I have special Energon on me, which is for our personal use. It will help him.”

The medic was surprised at my words and he goes to retrieve some Energon hooks and returns and says, “Please place the cube on him.”  I reach into my right leg compartment and retrieve 2 cubes and set one aside and then place the second one on Skyfire’s cockpit glass and the medic looks confused as the Energon is red, but he hooks Skyfire up to and I pick up the second cube and sip on the second one as another medic gets a chair without a back and places it behind me and I say, “Thanks.”

The medic comes closer to me again and says, “I’ve never seen red energon or heard of such a thing.” I look up after taking a long drink of my cube and ask, “Have you ever heard of Liquid Energon Replacement?”  Moonlight tilts his helm and says, “Yeah I’ve heard of it before, but that’s it, why?  I’m Moonlight by the way.”

I smile at his words and say, “Well the red Energon that’s going into Skyfire’s systems and what I’m drinking is actually Liquid Energon Replacement, mine is a cube of regular Seeker kind and Skyfire’s is the fittingly Skyfire batch.  Oh so you’re Moonlight, Ratchet and Sorin have both spoken highly of you before.”

Moonlight is startled, so the Energon was actually Liquid Energon Replacement. He was more surprised when I said that I have heard of him before and that the 2 ground base medics speak highly of him and he says, “Oh so that’s the Liquid Energon Replacement, I’m glad to know that.  I know Ratchet and Sorin, but I didn’t know they even speak of me.  Can I ask you why you didn’t just ask for regular Energon?”

I chuckle and say, “Oh they say you are the best Seeker medic anyone could ask for to treat them, especially a Seeker.  I’m glad you know them; yes they have both spoken of you.  Why? Because I have the allergy so I can’t have regular Energon, it is believed my Sire is or was a Maquis Autobot Seeker.”

Moonlight is confused by my words and asks, “Isn’t it known who your Sire is?”  I my helm no and say, “No my mother was raped, I do say mother not Carrier because I am a half-breed and I know he is or was too because he raped my mother when she was already 3 months pregnant and I was born with my siblings 6 months later.”

Moonlight is shocked at my words and he says, “That makes sense then.  You know I bet he’s a Prime or was one as you have the leadership abilities of a Prime.”  I shrug and say, “It is a possibility.” I watch the cube finally empty and I go and check his levels and smile and say, “That’s all it took his levels are normal.”

Moonlight smiles and says, “That’s good.” I stay close and watch Skyfire’s vitals, but Moonlight asks, “Do you know what you are doing?” I nod and say, “Yes I do, Sorin and Ratchet have trained me as a medic so I know all about this.”  Moonlight nods and says, “That’s good you do.”

As he says that the Mech who guided me into the Medbay steps back in and he walks to me and says, “Flowerdancer both the Council Of Seekers and the Council Of Primes want to speak with you.” I look up at his voice and say, “I will not leave the Medbay until Skyfire is awake,” I pause and look back at Skyfire and say, “He would do the same thing if it was me on the medical Berth.”

Moondancer chuckles and says, “You two have some close bond then, I told the Councils that I doubt you’d leave him until he woke up, they will wait.  My name is Moondancer by the way.” I chuckle and say, “I’ve known him for 11 years now and 2 years ago he started pursing me as a mate.  We have flown together every night and since I am a half-breed Seeker he also stood at my side as I become First Queen Of Egypt in my human form.  So yeah I’d say we have a strong bond.  He was the one who told me when I was 4 that he believed I was a half-breed and that my other form was a Seeker.” I stop there and raise both browplatings when he says his name is Moondancer and say, “But you’re a Maquis Autobot, my twin brother has spoken of you many times. What are you doing here in Vos?”

Moondancer is startled that I know he is a Maquis Autobot and when I say that my twin brother has spoken of him many times before and he says, “I wasn’t aware you were aware that I am a Maquis Autobot.  Who’s your twin brother who has told you many times about me?  I am here because I was asked to help with The Navigant.”

I chuckle and say, “I’m not surprised that you weren’t expecting me to know that you are a Maquis Autobot. Ensign Chakotay Hawk of the Maquis Flagship; he is my fraternal twin brother.”  Moondancer is startled that Chakotay is my twin brother and he says, “Then that means in your human form you are Queen Akadeanna Hawk.”  I nod and say, “Yeah that’s who I am in my human form.  Well except to Skyfire I am Fire, and to Ironhide I’m Littlest Flower.”

Moondancer chuckles and says, “Oh so you’re Skyfire’s Fire and Ironhide’s Littlest Flower. I’m glad to know that.” Before I can answer a familiar voice asks, “Fire are you there?”  I turn my attention back to Skyfire and gently squeeze his servo still in mine and says, “Yes I’m here Sky. You’re safe and alive in the Medbay of Vos Academy.”

Skyfire looks at me and blinks and he says, “I’m glad you got to me.  I don’t know why I couldn’t stop.” I smile gently and say, “You’re Energon levels were dangerously low, that’s why you couldn’t stop; but I heard your cries for help and I came and helped you; you were already unconscious and in the fireball state when I got to you.”

Skyfire winces hearing why he couldn’t stop and he says, “I guess they dropped me off quite a ways away from here then.” I shrug and say, “I don’t know, I attended The Navigant too and they dropped me off at the Great Barrier.  If you want we can figure out where you were dropped later.” Skyfire shrugs and says, “I don’t know where I was, I’d like that if later we can figure that out.” I smile and say, “Of course, but right now the Councils want to see and speak to me.”

Skyfire carefully sits up and asks, “Can I go with you?” I check my love over then I nod and say, “If you want you are strong enough to.”  Skyfire nods and I help him off the Berth and look at Moondancer and say, “Please lead the way.”

Moondancer nods and leads Skyfire and myself to where the Councils are waiting for me. Soon he stops at a pair of elaborate doors and he says, “They are in there.”  He indicates the doors and I ask, “Will you announce my arrive please?” Moondancer nods and opens the doors and he says, “I am sorry to intrude Councils, but Flowerdancer is here to see you now, but she is not alone; the Seeker known as Skyfire is with her.”

I hear a voice say, “Then show them in then, then you are dismissed.” Moondancer bows and heads back out the doors and says, “The councils will see you now.”  I nod and Skyfire and I head into the chambers, I am surprised how large it is and how many Seekers and ground base there are in the room.


	16. Facing the Councils

I watch as a large ground base Mech stands up and he says, “Come closer Flowerdancer and Skyfire.”  I nod and we move closer, I realize he was the one who spoke to Moondancer.  Skyfire is shaking like a leaf, and I realize this must be his first time in front of both Councils before now; of course I am nervous too, but I don’t show it.

The large Mech who I can tell just by the way he’s standing that he is a Prime speaks again and he asks, “Why did you interfere with Skyfire’s Navigant?” I sigh as I am asked that yet again and I say, “Skyfire cried out to me for help; I couldn’t let my best friend and lover die.  He couldn’t slow down because his energon levels were dangerously low; when I reached him he was already in the fireball state and he was unconscious.”

The Prime looks at Skyfire and asks, “Is it true what she has said Skyfire?” In a trembling voice Skyfire says, “Yes it is true Sentinel Prime. Flowerdancer didn’t grow up knowing our rules about not interfering with another’s Navigant that’s why I cried out to her.  She is the half-breed human and Seeker that the rumors mentioned who was born on Earth 15 Earth years ago.

Even though I don’t show it, I am shocked when I hear Skyfire call the Prime by Sentinel Prime, so that is Sentinel Prime that Optimus, Stardancer, and Stargazer have told me about. Sentinel looks at me and asks, “Is what he says true Flowerdancer?”

I nod and say, “Yes it is all true what he has said, my human name is Queen Akadeanna Hawk, I am The First Queen Of Egypt and human of Optimus Prime. When I was 4 Starscream and Skyfire came into my life then when I was 6 years old, the Mech known as The Fallen crossed my path and tried to hurt me or kill me; that was the day that I learned that Skyfire was correct that I am a half-breed and not just that my other form is a Seeker.  As I said when I was 4 Skyfire and Starscream came into my life, while they were on Earth with a group of Seeker scientists who were studying Earth, I was standing on my balcony staring at the stars and Starscream was curious about me and they came and visited me. It was the night of what humans refer to as my 4th birthday; by our terms as Cybertronians my 4th spark-day.”  Sentinel asks, “How close have you and Skyfire become since that night?”  I look at Skyfire and then back at Sentinel and then say, “I didn’t see him again for 1 Earth month after that then on April 25th of my 4th year he returned and as a belated birthday gift he had a flight suit created for me and he took me into the skies for my first flight; every night after that he came back and took me flying again and when my flight suit was too small, he’d come with a new flight suit.  I hope to meet his friends who make the flight suits for me during this trip as it’s time for a new one.”

Sentinel is surprised at my words.  He asks, “Do you know who I am?” I shrug and say, “I’ve heard Optimus, Stardancer, and Stargazer speak of you before, but until Skyfire addressed you I wasn’t aware that you are Sentinel Prime, the one those 3 had spoken of.”

Sentinel nods and says, “I’m not surprised those 3 have spoken of me before.  For your bravery we have made a decision, but we will give it to you as a choice.  The decision we have made is to make you a Prime, but we will not force it upon you.”

I am shocked because of what I did they want to make me a Prime? I am startled, but honored and I say, “I am honored that you would choose to make me a Prime for the bravery I showed to save Skyfire’s life and I accept that honor.  I will tell you this, even though I’ve known Skyfire for only 11 Earth years, I know had it been me up there crying out for help I know Skyfire would’ve saved my life.”

Sentinel nods at my words and then at another Mech who was holding a glass container and the young Mech moves forward and Sentinel moves closer to me as well and he reaches into the glass container and I can see it is a Matrix Of Leadership. Sentinel says, “Open your cockpit glass please.”

I open my cockpit glass as Sentinel asked me to do and I’m not surprised hearing everyone gasp seeing that I have a golden spark, I just smile as I know I am a Sparkling Guardian.  Sentinel doesn’t say anything he just places the Matrix Of Leadership into my spark chamber and I sigh as I feel it inside me, but I hear him gasp and I realize why as I feel the Matrix Of Leadership embed into my spark chamber, making me the only spark Prime in 15 years.

Sentinel says, “You can close your cockpit glass now Flowerdancer; do you wish to keep your name the same and add the title of Prime to it, or do you wish to change it?” I sigh say, “I know Optimus when he became a Prime changed his name, but my name shall be Flowerdancer Prime.”

Sentinel says, “Then it shall be you are now Flowerdancer Prime.  Are you aware what happened with the Matrix Of Leadership once I placed it into you?”  I shrug and say, “If you mean that it embedded into my spark chamber, making me the first Spark Prime in 15 years. Yes I am aware of that.”

Sentinel asks, “How do you know that there hasn’t been one in 15 years?” I nod at Skyfire and say, “Skyfire was the first one who started teaching me about Cybertron and he told me about Spark Primes and he told me that the last one died on March 25th 15 years ago, which was the day I was born.”

Sentinel chuckles and says, “That makes sense you would know that then. Is there anything else you would like to speak to us about?”  I look at Skyfire and say, “Please wait outside the chamber for me please.” Skyfire nods and heads out of the chambers.

I then turn and look at the Councils and say, “Yes there are 2 things I would like to speak to you all about.  First I would like to know where I can find the Minicons.” A different voice asks, “And why would you like to know where our Minicons are located?” I turn and look at the Mech that the voice belongs to, it is a silver Seeker; that must be Silverwind. I say, “I want to know because I am both the human of a Prime, Optimus Prime to be precise and I am also the human of a Minicon and I would love to find out who he is.”

Sentinel nods and says, “Of course we will make sure you can meet our Minicons. Any idea when he might have been born?” I sigh and say, “Well from what Sorin told me an imprint upon a Minicon can only happen within 4 Earth hours of the human and Minicon being born; so I figure he had to have been born on March 25th 15 Earth years ago; within 4 Earth hours of 5 am Egyptian time.”

Sentinel frowns and says, “There were 6 Minicons born within the 4 hour time of that on that day; so I don’t know who he is; do you know anything else about him?” I try and think and say, “He might have a white feline sitting in front of a Crescent Moon somewhere on him possibly on his left shoulder-blade; it’s a marking that represents me.”

Sentinel frowns trying to remember if there is one with that marking, and Silverwind gasps and says, “There is only one Minicon with that marking on him; he is the leader of the Minicons Jolt!” I am startled and say, “Then he must be my Guardian as the mark is my Goddess Marking.”

Sentinel says, “Then you have our permission to take Jolt and the Minicons to Earth with you. What is the other thing you wish to talk to us about?”  I sigh I might have a hatred towards Starscream after his treatment of Skyfire after he left, I still had to do this for him and say, “It is regarding the secret that Skywarp and Thundercracker have been holding from Starscream since the day Starscream was taken away from them to enter Vos Academy. I know Starscream is their son, Skywarp told me because they needed someone they could trust with the secret, I haven’t told anyone no Autobot and no Decepticon.”

My words get both Councils tensing that I knew that secret, Silverwind asks, “What is it that you want to talk to us about that? Do you know why we forced the two to keep it from him?”  My crimson red optics narrow at the words.

I say, “What I want to talk to you about is that I know for a fact that your decision to prevent him from knowing who his creators are was wrong.  You chose to prevent him from knowing because you believe that it would affect his ability to do his job properly, the fact is he does his job ok, but knowing his creators are there flying beside him as he flies; fighting beside him as he fights; it will be better for him emotionally. I do believe that’s why he’s abusing his men because of the lack of knowing who his creators are.”

I stop and lower my bi-colored shoulders and my bi-colored wings and say, “He might seem like a strong Mech, but his spark is breaking without knowing who his creators are and where they are.  I can tell you this right now; he’s over at the construction site area where his creators worked here trying to find out about them, not even realizing that his creators are right there beside him as he’s searching for them!”

I can feel the Councils speaking to each not even realizing his creators are right other through their not even realizing his creators are right sparks discussing my words and their decision to prevent Starscream from knowing who his creators are.  My crimson red optics narrow deciding that if they say no my first decision as a Spark Prime would be to lift the ruling and allow Skywarp and Thundercracker to tell him, I know I can do that as I am now the highest ranking Prime.

Sentinel asks, “What will you do if we say no?” I narrow my crimson red optics more at him and say, “Then my first decision as a Spark Prime will be to overstep your decision and allow them to tell him as I know being a Spark Prime I am the highest ranking Prime in existence so I can overrule your decision.”

Sentinel raises his right servo and says, “You don’t have to do that Flowerdancer Prime, we just wanted to see what you would do had we decided not to let them tell him.  You have our permission to tell them that our ruling is lifted,” he pauses and steps closer to me and hands me a Datapad and says, “Give this to Skywarp; it will prove that we have lifted our ruling.”

I accept the Datapad from Sentinel and say, “Thank you.  I know you all are probably wondering what I shall do now as a Spark Prime, my decision is I will remain under Stardancer and Stargazer as their co-leader and under Optimus as his co-leader.”

Sentinel nods and says, “You’re very welcome.  Yes we were wondering; if that is what you wish then you shall remain in that position; but if you desire one day to have your own team come back and we will help you choose your team.”

I smile and say, “Thank you.” I turn and leave and smile finding Skyfire waiting for me and he asks, “Everything all right?” I smile and say, “Yes everything is fine.  Starscream is finally gonna know who his creators are.”  Skyfire is startled by my words and asks, “You know who they are?”

I nod and say, “Yeah and you’ve known them all this time too, but they couldn’t tell him,” I pause leading the way out of The Academy and then continue, “Skywarp is his Carrier and Thundercracker is his Sire, he doesn’t know because powerful telepathic barriers were placed on his processor and spark, the Councils feared that it would affect Starscream’s ability to do his job properly if he knew who they are, but I think that’s why he’s abusive not know who they are.”

I leap into the air once out of The Academy and Skyfire follows after me and he says, “I bet that’s why too.  Trying to get information out of his men on who his creators are.”  Soon we arrive in the construction area and I spot Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Starscream wincing as I can hear Starscream yelling all the way up here.

I take us into a landing near the 3 Seekers.  Starscream turns to screech hearing 2 more Seekers landing, but he winces seeing it’s me and Skyfire. I move closer to Skywarp and take his arm and lead him away as Skyfire tries to calm Starscream down.

Skywarp asks once we were out of hearing range, “Why did you take me away from him?  I was trying to calm him down.” I retrieve the Datapad that Sentinel gave me and I hand it to Skywarp and say, “Sentinel asked me to give this to you that’s why.”

Skywarp accepts the Datapad from me and reads aloud, “This is a notice to Skywarp and his Bondmate Thundercracker; by direct orders of The Council Of Primes and The Council Of Seekers, our ruling has been lifted you have our blessings to tell your son who you are to him.”

I smile and say, “They wanted to speak to me after my heroic actions of saving Skyfire during The Navigant.  I refused to see them until Skyfire woke up and then we went together to see the 2 Councils.  For my actions they made me a Prime, but I am a Spark Prime now.  While I was in front of the 2 Councils I inquired where I could find the Minicons as I have a Minicon Guardian in my human form and then after I asked about them I confronted them about your secret.”

Skywarp is shocked at my words, but he says, “I’m glad we can finally tell him the truth.  Didn’t you ask for a telepath to lower the barriers?” I shake my helm and say, “No I am a telepath so I can lower them.”   Skywarp nods and leads the way back to the other 3 Seekers, though Starscream is still fuming.

I walk over to Starscream whose golden optics glare at me and in a Prime tone I say, “Calm down Starscream!”  The small tri-colored Seeker hisses indigently at me and says, “How can you say calm down!  They aren’t here and no one will tell me nothing about my creators!”  Still in my Prime tone I say, “If you calm down Skywarp will tell you!”

Starscream turns and looks at his Wingsecond Skywarp and says, “You’ve known all this time who my creators are! Why haven’t you told me?!”  Skywarp looks at me as his second born son was still furious and I say, “He couldn’t tell you!  Thundercracker knows too, but neither have been able to tell you because of a ruling set by the Council Of Primes and Council Of Seekers!”

Skywarp winces looking at me and says, “Will you please just tell him?  It might calm him down.”  I nod at his words and say, “Yeah I’ll tell him.”  I turn my attention back to Starscream and sigh before saying, “The reason there was a ruling against Skywarp and Thundercracker not to tell you who your creators are, is because the Councils felt that if you knew who they are it would affect your ability to do your job properly in a negative way; I made them aware that they were wrong.”

Starscream narrows his golden optics at me and says, “Of course they are wrong!  Not knowing has affected me negatively!” I nod and say, “Yeah I know that is what I made them aware of, Starscream,” I pause and sigh before indicating Skywarp and Thundercracker before saying, “Your creators are right here. Skywarp is your Carrier and Thundercracker is your Sire.”

Starscream was about to say something, but he freezes at my words, his Trinemates Skywarp and Thundercracker are his creators?  He asks looking at Skywarp; “Is it true what she says?” Skywarp nods and says, “Yes what she says is the truth, the day you were taken from us to enter Vos Academy very powerful telepathic barriers were placed on your processor and spark incase you ever chose for us to be part of your Trine or Quaterne.”


	17. Claiming Flight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit note: credit for the name of this chapter being Claiming Flight belongs to my friend ally1083 (on another fanfiction site); I couldn’t decide between 2 and she said Claiming Flight sounded better.

It is now 2 hours after I told Starscream the truth about his creators, we finally made up he apologized for his treatment of Skyfire after Skyfire decided to join the Autobots. I am now standing on The Navigant platform again, but this time it’s different; it’s time for me to fly and Skyfire will claim me as his mate; but I know other Mech Seekers and maybe some Mech fliers will chase me.

My wings twitch it’s time I can feel it throughout my armor and I let out a hiss at some Seekers near me and launch into the air; some of them scramble in confusion I know they won’t chase me as they are too young, but the older ones take to the air after me.

 

I let out another loud screech letting any Mech flier or Mech Seeker who would dare tochase me that I’m taking to the air for my first claiming flight.   Thankfully through the holo programs and the records I know how to find my way around Cybertron.

I notice several Seekers and a few fliers take to the skies after me smirking though as I spot Skyfire take into the air. I transform to my jet form and dart off; I don’t plan to make this easy on them, playing in the air of earth has made me fast.  I’m going to have some fun with these Mech’s, but it surprises me as I spot Starscream among those pursuing me, how ballsy of him.

I know some just expect me to stay within Vos for my flight, but I have other ideas; as I head away from Vos, hmm let’s see how good they are flying through the delicate crystals of Crystal City as I fly towards it.

Once in Crystal City I start darting in and out of the large crystals chuckling as many of the Mech’s get confused in the crystals, but it surprises me as I pick up another Seeker while darting, I notice he’s nearly crystal clear and realize he’s Crystal Light.

I am a tad surprised as the crystals light up brightly as I fly through them, I’ll have to ask Skyfire or Crystal Light about that later on.  Finally after having my fun among the crystals I dart out of Crystal City.

My bi-colored wings flutter lightly, _hmm maybe around central palace_ _should_ _be fun._ I think to myself and fly towards the palace; even though this is for my first claiming I am having fun like I do in the Holo’s.

I dart around some of the pillars startling a few Cybertronian nobles, but I just giggle; not surprised they figure out what is happening as several fliers and several Seekers dart after me.  I hear one comment, “Must be her first time; she looks like she’s having so much fun.”

Another says, “I wonder if she has picked her chosen already yet and if he knows.” I dart making another daring move a group of barrel rolls in tight places watching several more drop out, I hear Skyfire laugh.

I am starting to get tired so I fly to my chosen spot to be caught, The Garden Of Primes to us Primes or to non-Primes it is called The Garden Of Dreams.  I transform to my bipedal form again panting lightly as I watch the remaining chasers transform as well eyeing my form; it doesn’t surprise me that Starscream is among the remaining Seekers.

I look over the Mech’s left and I move to Skyfire and kiss him fiercely before saying, “I am yours as you are mine.” Skyfire kisses me back and says, “And you are mine as I am yours.”

~Fade to black~

5 hours after my flight I wake up in a room in Vos Academy and groan slightly and look around, frowning as I am alone, but then a familiar helm pokes into the room followed by Skyfire holding 2 cubes of Liquid Energon Replacement and he comes closer and hands me one cube.

 

I accept the cube and say, “Thanks.” Skyfire says, “You’re welcome love. Are you all right?” I take a sip of my cube before saying, “I’m sore, but that’s expected.” Skyfire smiles and says, “I’m glad that’s all. You flew lovely.” I smile and say, “So did you Skyfire.  I can’t believe Starscream had the ball-bearings to chase me though.”

Skyfire shrugs and says, “It’s normal unless a Seeker or flier is claimed or too young to chase any will.”  I nod at his words, Skyfire asks, “Anything you want to do once you’re up for it? I have Jolt waiting for you in the main room as Sentinel told me you wanted to talk to him.”

I was about to say I wanted to meet Jolt when I was up for it, but it startled me when he said Jolt is in our room. I say, “I was going to say I want to meet Jolt; but since he’s here would you please bring him in here?”

Skyfire smiles and says, “Sure.” He leaves and returns with a small figure; well at least to me in this form; he is about as tall as me in my human form and Skyfire says, “Flowerdancer this is Jolt.”


	18. Meeting Jolt

I look at the Mech in his Protoform form before I can speak he does and he says, “Hello Flowerdancer Prime, my name is Jolt I am the leader of the Minicons and I was told you wished to meet me.”

I smile he is very polite and I say, “A pleasure to meet you Jolt, please just call me Flowerdancer though, I’m glad to meet you. Were you told why I wished to meet you?”

Jolt smiles softly and says, “Of course Flowerdancer. No I wasn’t told why you wanted to meet me.”  I point at his left shoulder-blade and say, “The reason I wanted to meet you has to do with the white feline sitting in front of a Crescent Moon marking on your left shoulder-blade.”

Jolt is startled by my words and touches the marking and asks, “Do you know what it means?  Who told you about it?” I nod and say, “Yes I know what it means, actually I inquired with Sentinel about a Minicon with that marking, he couldn’t think right off the top of his helm who of the Minicons had that marking, it was Silverwind who remembered you have it.”

Jolt is surprised by my words and he asks, “Does it represent my human? A human I work with in the clothing stall here on Cybertron assumes it might represent my human. If it does do you know who he or she is?”

I smile and say, “Your friend who assumes it might represent your human and she’s the rumored half-breed human and Seeker of Earth.”  Jolt is shocked at my words and asks, “Is he or she nice?  I hope she’s like I have been told by Skyfire you are in your human form.” I chuckle and say, “You don’t have to hope that Jolt because I am your human.  My human name is Akadeanna Hawk I am the first Queen Of Egypt.”

Jolt is startled by my words that I am his human and he asks, “Were we born a pair or what?” I shake my head no and say, “No I am the First Child Of Cybertron or the first human child not born on Cybertron with an Autobot Guardian; Primus was there the day I was born, but he couldn’t tell which of his children would be my Guardian so he left and imprinted me onto you and then returned to where I was born and imprinted you onto me. We were both only 20 minutes old at the time. We are exactly the same age.”

 

Jolt is startled by my words, but he says, “I’m glad to finally know who you are after all this time; from Skyfire’s words we are so much alike and complement each other perfectly.”


	19. Meeting Anthony

After getting to know each other Jolt takes me to the human settlement on Cybertron and leads me into a stall which looking around I realize this must be where he worked as it is a clothing stall.

Jolt calls out, “Anthony where are you?” A tall man walks out from the back room and says, “Oh Jolt I wasn’t expecting you back so soon. Is everything all right?”  Jolt smiles and says, “Yes everything is fine. But you were right! The feline marking on my left shoulder-blade represents my human!”

Anthony was glad hearing everything was fine, but startled when Jolt said that he was right that the marking represented his human and he asks, “How did you find out Jolt?”  I step forward at that point and say, “Because I told him, my name is Akadeanna Hawk I am First Queen Of Egypt, human of Optimus Prime and human of Jolt; and the rumored half-breed human and Seeker of Earth.”

Anthony is startled at my words and he asks, “How are you sure you are his human?” I reach up with my right hand and brush my bangs from in front of my Goddess Marking and say, “Because Jolt has my Goddess Marking.  I am Goddess Of All Animals.”

Anthony moves closer and touches my mark and he says, “Yes that is the same mark on Jolt. Wait you said your name is Akadeanna, by chance are you the Akadeanna that Skyfire calls Fire?” I chuckle and say, “Yeah I am Akadeanna or Fire to Skyfire. How’d you know?”

Anthony chuckles and says, “I’m glad to finally have the chance to meet you; I am the one who has had the honor of designing and making your flight suits for the past 11 years and I had the honor of making the dress for you that Skywarp gave you as a coronation present.” I am startled, but I say, “I am honored to finally meet you.  I was hoping to get a chance as my last flight suit is now too small.”

Anthony chuckles and says, “Well now you have met me.  Oh I am not surprised Skyfire was telling me that you would probably be needing another one soon.  Come on I’ll take your measurements.”  He leads me towards the backroom.

I follow after Anthony and say, “Thanks Anthony; yeah I tried it on before leaving Earth and it was far too tight.”  Anthony nods and helps me onto a stool and he starts to take my measurements and he says, “Well now Skyfire doesn’t have to bring you the new one this time you can take it with you. Will you be taking Jolt and the other Minicons with you?”

I stand still as he takes the measurements and say, “Yeah I will. Would you like to come too? We could always use a fine tailor like you at my palace.” Anthony looks up and asks, “Are you offering me a job?” I chuckle and say, “Why yes I am.  I can pay you very well and you can still spend time with Jolt.” Anthony says, “Well I accept your offer then.  I’d like that very much.”


	20. An Allspark Promise

It is now a month after The Navigant and I stand alone in my Throne Room; I am waiting on Optimus as he wants to talk to me alone. I was in another lesson with Stardancer and Stargazer about being a Prime, when Optimus contacted me and asked to talk to me alone in an emergency meeting, thankfully Stardancer and Stargazer were fine with it. I wonder what is so important that Optimus had to talk to me alone, as he had never done this before let alone when he knew I was in my lessons with his older brothers. As I wait I think about what Optimus could want to talk to me about, what could be this important to the youngest Earth Prime.

It is now 20 minutes after Stardancer and Stargazer left and Optimus is finally entering my Throne Room, he is looking around very nervously. I move closer to my jumpy Guardian and say, “Its ok we’re alone Optimus. Stardancer and Stargazer left 20 minutes ago.” The young Prime finally relaxes a bit at my reassurance and he sits down near me as he finds it easier to talk to me when I’m in my human form when he’s sitting.

I notice Optimus is holding onto something very tightly that is covered with a Cybertronian cloth, no wait that is a cloth of The Council Of Primes. I look at it curiously and ask pointing at the thing, “Does that have something to do with why you asked for an emergency meeting with me Optimus?” Optimus nods and says, “Yes this is why I asked for an emergency meeting with you. My brothers nor their team nor my team knows I have this, no one knows.”

I am shocked at his words, I have never known my Guardian to be so secretive over something, but I know this must be of great importance and I ask, “What is it?” Optimus finally relaxes his hold on what he is holding so tightly and he uncovers a black cube with Cybertronian markings on it and he asks, “Do you know what this is Akadeanna? From your lessons with my brothers and their team or with my team?”

I look at the cube that Optimus had uncovered and it takes me a bit to remember the only thing that Stardancer and Skyfire had told me about that looks like that and I gasp and say, “That looks like the Allspark that Stardancer and Skyfire have taught me about.” Optimus nods and says, “Yes this is the Allspark; it’s not in its full form for easy transport. When my team and I left Cybertron to come here to Earth I took it. I was afraid that if I left it behind on Cybertron, that the Decepticons would steal it.”

I wince at his words; I know what would happen if the Decepticons would get their servos on the Allspark from what Stardancer and Skyfire have told me many times during their lessons about it and I ask, “What does it have to do with why you asked for this emergency meeting?” Optimus winces at my question and says, “The Decepticons have gotten word that this is no longer on Cybertron that it is a fake in the chamber it’s kept in. I’m afraid that they are getting too close to finding it in my possession here on Earth. I want you to become its Guardian; you will be its first human Guardian, I believe that the Decepticons won’t search among the humans for it, but I know if they do you can protect it as you are a half-breed.”

I am startled by Optimus’ words; he wants me to protect the Allspark? Me become the first human Guardian of the Allspark? It makes sense though why and he is right being a half-breed I can protect it, I think about it for a bit before saying, “I would be honored to become its first human Guardian and to protect it with my life.” Optimus smiles at my words and he is very relieved that I have accepted the great honor he asked me to receive. He offers me the Allspark and he says, “I only ask that you not tell me anything about its condition; to protect it. When you have a chance once the war with the Decepticons has settled down a bit, I want you to take it to Cybertron, I know you met Alpha Trion during your time on Cybertron after The Navigant, I want you to give the Allspark to him.”

I accept the Allspark and I feel different when it is in my hands, but it startles me when Optimus says that he doesn’t want me to tell him anything about the Allspark or its condition; only asking me to take it to Cybertron to give it to Alpha Trion and I ask, “Will you teach me how to check it since I can’t tell you anything about it after today? What about your team, your older brothers, or their team? Am I supposed to keep the information on it from them too?”

Optimus nods at my words and says, “Of course I will teach you how to check it since you are not to tell me anything about it after this meeting. Yes you must keep it from them as well, as I said they don’t know the Allspark is here on Earth. You won’t be able to keep it from Skyfire, but you must insist he keeps the promise as well.” I wince at his words, but it does make sense and I say, “I promise I won’t tell them and after this I won’t tell you about it either; when Skyfire learns I will insist he doesn’t tell anyone either. What about after I fulfill my promise of giving it to Alpha Trion? Can I tell you then?”

Optimus nods and says, “Yes only after then can you tell me about the Allspark because then I will know it’s safe where it belongs and it didn’t fall into the wrong servos before you could. There is only one other Mech you can tell about it and that is Alpha Trion if you visit him during your time on Cybertron.” I nod and say, “I promise I won’t tell you until then Optimus. I’m glad I can tell him though.”

Optimus spent 4 hours teaching me how to check the Allspark over to make sure it’s in perfect condition. He then headed out leaving the Primes cloth with me.


	21. Betrayal

It is now 3 years after The Navigant, Skyfire and I are finally expecting our first, with 2 having Gold sparks just like me. I am now standing in the main room of the Ark in my Seeker form; I am showing that I am sparked. I wince as I listen to Optimus and Megatron having yet another fight; even though it’s never been said, I know Megatron is jealous of Optimus; it’s hard not to know with the words the gray horse Mech has said to Optimus. Today though it seems the worst I’ve seen and heard in the past 5 years since I met them.

I have a bad feeling that I won’t be telling the other Autobots the secret that Optimus and Megatron have kept for so long at the rate this fight is going. The bad thing is I think Megatron might betray us or worse defect to the Decepticons or the most worst both.   I shake my helm listening to the brothers bicker like 2 children, 2 Sparklings, or 2 Seekerlets.

I wince as I watch Megatron storm out of Optimus’ office saying, “I’m threw with this Optimus! I’ve had enough!” I watch Optimus head out of his offices on the Pedes of his twin trying to convince him to change his processor, but the large built grey Mech was having none of his brother’s words.

I watch as the large gray Mech storms out of the base having a bad feeling he was heading for the Nemesis which meant trouble for Starscream and I glance at my mate whose also on the bridge and say _Skyfire you gotta warn Starscream! I have a bad feeling Megatron’s on his way there! With his attitude he will fight Starscream for leadership of the Decepticons._ Skyfire winces at my words, but it was true he saw how furious Megatron was and he says _I am sending the_ _message_ _now._

Optimus looks at me and sighs heavily and says, “I know you were supposed to tell the others the secret about me and Megatron today; however I need you never to tell them unless he changes or he’s killed or worse I am.”  I wince and ask, “He’s turning to the Decepticons isn’t he?”  Optimus nods and says, “Yes unfortunately he is.”

I sigh at his words and say, “I am so sorry Optimus. I promise I won’t tell them unless he changes or he is killed or worse you are killed. No one else shall know that doesn’t know already. Starscream has been alerted already, I had a bad feeling that Megatron was going to betray us so I asked Skyfire to use the very faint connection they still have to warn Starscream.” Optimus sighs and says, “Thanks Flowerdancer. I know I can trust you with that.  I appreciate you doing that for Starscream so he can be at least somewhat prepared.”


	22. The Fall Of The Fallen

It has now been 18 years since my encounter with the Decepticon known as The Fallen that woke up my Seeker form and since Stardancer, Stargazer, and their team came into my life.  My lessons with Beta and Stargance have gone great; I had my first trip as a Dimensional Guardian yesterday; the Dimension was called The Dimension Of Darkness.  Right now I am fighting a Decepticon known as Barricade, but thankfully Ravage and Lazerbeak have been helping me as they should; but what makes me wince is a loud scream, I know that voice anywhere, it’s Stardancer!  I grab Barricade as he tries to attack me again and I spin him twice before throwing him 100 feet. Then I run towards where I heard the scream of Stardancer.

I wince at the sight I find; The Fallen is hurting Stardancer and I make a quick warp so I’m between The Fallen and Stardancer growling at the former Prime, he is a disgrace to the title of Prime, I am so glad he’s no longer known as Megatronus Prime, someone who is cruel like him and who would destroy the sun of my home planet of Earth, no that’s no Prime that’s a disgrace.

In a voice that very few have ever heard from me I say, “Leave him alone! I’m the one you want!”  The older Prime spat and says, “Oh so you’re still around and you still think you can handle me?!”  I straighten my form up and raise my bi-colored wings so they are high and stiff showing the pride of being the Prime I have been the past 9 years and I say, “I’ve been waiting and training exactly 18 years for this day to face you again Fallen, I am not the same little girl who you tried to kill 18 years ago I’m much more powerful then I was then!”

My words take The Fallen back a bit as he realizes I am the same Seeker he had tried to kill as a Fleshling child and he would’ve succeeded if she wasn’t a half-breed. He laughs and says, “So you’re the pathetic Fleshling child who is a half-breed.  You’re pathetic!”  I snort and say, “No I’m not the one who is the pathetic one!  I am not the one who disgraced my brothers, my family!  You tried to destroy my home planet and then you tried to kill me!  I won’t let that happen!”

Before The Fallen could retort at my words I focus drawing out one of my swords, my pride and joy, the one Malachite had given me, The Sword Of The North.  I activate it before attacking The Fallen, the former Prime.   White armor now graces my red and black armor as well and I’m so much stronger than I have ever been. Of course unlike most Seekers who are only good aerial fighters I am good both in the air and here on the ground.

20 minutes into our fight I have The Fallen on the ground with my sword pointed at his throat and ask, “Are you going to leave us in peace Fallen?”  Even though he had tried to kill me, I wouldn’t kill him unless he didn’t give me a choice.  A still gruff voice says, **“NEVER!** You will have to kill me!”  I sigh at his words, the one thing I hoped not to get, that answer, but he’s not really giving me a choice.

I place my sword back at my side, I am not going to kill him by my sword, my bare servos will take his life as he has done too many times already and I say, “Fine with me.” I reach through his very weakened chest armor with my right servo and rip out his spark and look at it for a few seconds before saying, “You are a disgrace to your brothers and to all Primes who have come after you. I curse you to the pit forever.”  With those words I crush his spark in my right servo; I did what Primus had told me to do if I wanted to make sure no spark would be reborn.  I had told him that there was one I hoped I would be able to do that to only 4 hours ago and now I have done that, The Fallen would never come back.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written like a diary the memories of Akadeanna as a Human/Seeker Half-Breed. Each Chapter is a different story from her life talking about her growing up


End file.
